I'm Not Gonna Miss You
by grayribbon
Summary: SEQUEL TO BEFORE I LOSE YOU. After she left Narnia through the wardrobe on her wedding day to Caspian in Before I Lose You, Susan is in 2015 England. She copes with new things like a job, and twerking. Caspian is an emotional havoc, and he takes a mistress in place of his almost-wife. He's got to get over her soon, right? I mean, Susan and Caspian will be together...right?
1. Prologue

**I own nothing.**

* * *

December 2015

Willan,

I just got a new job.  
This world is so different. Everything is foreign to me. I have never imagined half the things I see now, let alone the rest of it. The place I am residing in right now is filled with people, bustling crowds, and parties. It's a place called London, which I have never heard of or read of when I was still in Narnia. You wouldn't believe what I've seen here. Right now is December of 2015, 3 months since I first arrived here. It appears I have a small house in the outskirts of London, nothing grand, only a humble but much thanked for little home for me, which is more than enough. No doubt that is Aslan's grace upon me.  
I just got a new job as a waitress here. They have such things, it's someone who waits on you, brings you your order of food and beverage in restaurants. Tomorrow is my first day, and before that I have been adjusting myself to the surroundings, which I am sorry to say, made the money Aslan had prepared for me inside the house thins in stock. Therefore, like everybody I see here, I decided to work, and I'm happy to do it. The restaurant I will be working for is a Japanese restaurant. Japan is a country, far away from London and me. People in Japan (I've heard others call them Japanese) eat raw fish and sour rice. They also eat sweet eggs and drink green tea. Those are the type of foods they serve at the restaurant, according to my observation. Every day I go to the market and buy supplies. Everyone at the market knows me by now, and we exchange greetings and so on, but I know they still catches me off guard, for example when I learned of a thing they call calculators. I know, never heard of it right? Well I am the only one in the whole of the market that didn't know what a calculator was. The butcher sort of caught my face looking very confused. The truth is, I was. I am. And everybody knows that. They treat me nicely though, still smiles at me. No one's rejected me for being a simpleton. I live alone in the house Aslan gave me, and maybe once in a while when I need to, I go to buy clothes. You wouldn't believe what people wear here, Willan. Women wear skirts so short that their thighs appear so long. So much skin and you can see them everywhere. It's what they wear. And they wear pants, too! I think that is a divine idea, but I still get stunned sometimes. Men's clothes aren't nearly as complicated as it was in Narnia. Everything's..neater. Simpler. And another thing they have here are what they call phones. You can actually call someone when they're not around you, and they can hear you! They can speak to you, and you to them through that phone. The young ones are using them all the time. The seniors, not so much.  
So many things are happening here. My letters to you are silly, but I wish I can talk to you. I wish I can talk to any of you, about what is happening here, about how I miss Narnia.

Willan.  
He doesn't escape my mind. I live with ghosts of his absence. The more I turn away, the more he appears. His appearance makes me look for him, hope for him, but the more I look the more I find nothing.

I have thought of suicide, but decided against it. Aslan has granted me a new life, and I should cherish it. The problem is, this new life isn't mine. Not yet.  
I hope there is a way for my letters to be delivered to you.

Your friend,

Susan Pevensie

* * *

 **I KNOW I've been on hiatus for a long, long time, but the other night this plot bunny has been nagging at my brain. You guys know the drill now. This is the sequel to Before I Lose You! I am excited, and open to inputs and some suggestions! What do you guys want to see happen for Susan? Let me know in the reviews and PMs! :)**


	2. Edward

**I own nothing!**

 **Hey everyone! I personally am excited about this, and I hope you guys are too. I used the fictional Lantern Street in this story, fictionally based on London. I'm open to suggestions and inputs about the story, because I know BILY had such an ending, you guys must have one or two says about how it should have ended. Let me know through the comments/PMs! :) And happy new year everyone!**

* * *

"You said the new girl's coming today,"  
"She is,"

That was all the manager could answer amidst the hectic restaurant shift. It was lunch hour, naturally things were a bit crowded. The new girl was supposed to arrive at 10 this morning, and she was 2 hours late.

"Doesn't sound like she would still be the new girl for long,"  
The bartender, a man named James, was a tall and burly man. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his upper arms, showing bits of tattoos he had there. As he mixed the drink orders skillfully, James teased the manager and the waitress with a question from earlier, a woman named Kirsty.

"Why don't you stick to drink-making and less commenting, thank you Mr. Ahern," the manager said to James, who laughed.  
"Just sayin' boss," James said, "the girl is 2 hours late,"  
The manager muttered under his breath, "I know, I know,"  
The restaurant manager was a short and muscular man, he moved quickly and with agility from one table to another. He was the only one in the restaurant with no uniform on, wearing the formal shirt and jacket getup. He had black hair, and his eyebrows (for the past hour and a half talking about Susan) were furrowed. He had his left ear pierced.

"Well where is she? We're short staffed today because she's supposed to be here," Kirsty commented.  
"Since when is complaining part of your job, Miss Talbott?" the manager said, "if she doesn't show, then she doesn't show, there'll be no more said about it,"  
"Hello, welcome! Table for three?"

Kirsty left with a big smile on her face and the new customers to show them to their table, three menu books in her hands. The manager oversaw the whole of the quaint Japanese restaurant. James poured the last of the green tea milkshake to the glass, put the garnish of a bright red cherry on top, and put the glass over the counter with a 'ding' on the silver bell, a sign for the waiter/waitress to pick it up. The manager kept looking at his clock and at the growing line of queue in front of the doors. James once again tapped the bell lightly, and not long after that a waiter came to pick up the order.

"Ah come on do your job properly man," James said with a grin on his face.  
"Speak for yourself," the waiter replied laughing.  
"No actually we should speak for the new girl. Late on the first day,"  
"New girl?" the waiter asked.  
"Typical Edward, never up to date with news," James said.

"She was supposed to come at 10, but no sign of her," the bartender continued.  
"Two hours late?" Edward asked as he picked up the drinks and placed them on the black tray that was on his hands a few seconds ago. The sleeves of his oversized shirt were rolled to his elbows, his usual black apron sitting on his waist, a white cloth hung from the pocket of his apron.  
"Lizzy is absent today isn't she?" James asked.  
"Out with the cold. You should know," Edward answered quickly, "no hanky-panky for you today mate," he grinned.  
"You underestimate me you know," James replied, "Lizzy's out but maybe the new girl might just come,"  
Edward laughed. The manager didn't seem to be listening to the conversation.

"What's her name anyway boss?" James asked, putting up new drinks over the counter.  
"Susan," the manager answered, "or something like that,"  
Edward refilled the empty glasses with cold green tea from the pitcher in front of him. James grinned and raised his eyebrows, looking at Edward. The waiter grinned.  
"So just us then today?" Edward asked him.  
"Manage things, will you, Mr. Avery?"  
"Will do, sir," Edward said as he left with the tray of drinks.

Edward was in the restaurant since it opened that day, and he didn't hear a word about the new girl up until just now, courtesy of James the bartender. Customers were flooding in the restaurant, as per usual in a reasonably-priced Japanese restaurant in the city. To a waiter's eyes, everyone seemed to be raising their hand in want of something, whether it was the check, or another order, or a refill, or they had spilled something. It was always busy, and the busier it gets, the more panicked the manager gets.

When it quieted down, around 3-4 in the afternoon, the restaurant was occupied with only 2 tables of 2. Edward and James wiped the glasses, getting ready for their second shift, which was going to be busier than lunch. Kirsty and the other waitresses were wiping sushi covers, setting up tables and lazily going in and out the kitchen to fetch glasses and knives and forks. Kirsty was the head waitress, although her uniform didn't indicate anything. She had worked there the longest, and was 28 years old. She was setting up the tables when James changed the subject of the conversation he was having with Edward.

"What do you think of Kirsty?" he asked as he wiped the insides of a martini glass.  
Edward looked at him, still wiping, "what do you mean?" an accusing smile on his lips.  
"Well, you know. She's 28, and I don't think she's going anywhere,"  
"And that makes you think you've got a chance because?"  
"Well you know," was all James said. Edward didn't know.  
"No I'm joking," James said again as he laughed. "Truth is, I'm gonna ask Liz to marry me this Saturday,"  
Edward stopped what he was doing immediately and turned his head to look at his friend, the bartender.

"You're serious?"

A nod was his answer, along with a smile.  
"My God," Edward said as he put down his glass, "congratulations," he grinned as he pulled James into a hug.  
"Thanks mate," James answered, "you think she'll say yes?"  
"Of course she will!" Edward said, "you and Liz are like Will and Kate,"  
"What are you talking about child? Me and Lizzy aren't the Duke and Duchess," he teased him.  
"Oh really? I would've never guessed," Edward replied cheekily, and James laughed.

"How are you going to do it?" the young waiter asked.  
"Okay. I'm taking her to dinner here,"  
"Mmhmm, good,"  
"I told her to meet me in the restaurant, but then I don't show up. She goes inside, but the place's only lit with candles, you know all that stuff I love,"  
"Mmhmm,"  
"And I've put together a montage of our videos to be played in the restaurant. Our first trip together, when we moved in, birthdays, all that stuff. And then the video ends, I show up with a ring, kneel down and hopefully she says yes. Hopefully,"  
"She will. I'll help you out. The venue's here right?"  
"Yes. I'm gonna talk to manager tonight,"  
"He's going to agree. You know he's a big softie. Remember when Charlotte's daughter came here?"  
"Who can forget?" James laughed. "the new girl bailed and he's not even angry,"  
"You think she bailed?"  
"She's 5 hours late. It's ridiculous to even say it," James laughed.  
"What do you think happened?" Edward asked as he went back to wiping.  
"I don't know mate, maybe she realized that she's rich enough,"  
Edward laughed, "I think emergencies. Maybe she fell down and broke her leg or something,"  
"What a nice way to think of someone, Edward,"  
"I'd rather think she's late because she couldn't come than because she doesn't want to,"  
"Touché," James agreed.

They went on with their jobs. Edward to the kitchen to help the chef pick up fresh fish from the back door, James went out for a smoke, the waitresses chatting in a table as they changed the old flowers on the vases with new ones. That was why no one noticed when the front door opened and in came the new girl.

She had long chocolate hair, down to her waist, wavy. Her skin was pale, but he couldn't look into much detail because of the backlight from the door. Edward looked at her, the confused and somewhat estranged figure in front of the reception counter. The manager quickly came to her and spoke to her, Edward didn't look on. The waitresses all looked at her, slightly annoyed but they smiled anyway.

"Mr. Avery," the manager called his name, and Edward turned around.  
"This is Miss Pevensie. I trust you will show her the ropes of the restaurant and get her ready for the night shift,"  
Edward looked at his boss and at the new girl.  
"Will do, sir," he answered. The manager left. Edward looked at her and smiled.

"Hi," he said.  
"Hello," she answered, and it looked like she was about to..curtsy? He didn't think much of it.  
"Broke a leg or something on the way?" he asked lightly, a genuine grin on his lips.  
"I'm really, really sorry," she answered, "I got lost,"  
"Lost?" Edward didn't believe what he heard, "what do you mean—"  
"Hey! Here's the new girl!" James said with a wide smile as he took her hand, and shook it. Susan looked at the gesture. Edward noticed how she looked at a handshake as if she never saw it before. He shooed the thought away.  
"You're late," Kirsty said, standing up next to James.  
"She got lost," Edward said. Kirsty burst out laughing.  
"You got lost?" James asked, "how did you get here?"  
"By foot,"  
"Your house must be near then. Where do you live?"  
"Lantern Street,"

Nobody said anything for a while. Lantern Street was nowhere near the heart of the city.  
"You live on Lantern Street?"  
"And you walked here?" the tone of the question as if they didn't believe her.  
"Yes," she answered. "I'm really sorry for my tardiness," she said again. No one replied her. They were stunned.

"It's quite alright," Edward answered.  
"Well.." Kirsty said, "I suppose it's still good you're here. We're short-staffed today. So we need you at your best. Edward will teach you how we do things here,"  
"Just come on time tomorrow," James said to her, grinning. She nodded.  
"Come on," Edward said to her, and she followed.

* * *

"No," he refused, "there's no need to bring anything to me,"  
"But Your Majesty," Lyrn said, "they have come all this way, and—"  
"I don't think you heard me right, Lord Lyrn," Caspian said, "no more efforts shall go to this. You all know what I want, and you all know I won't bend my choices. Where is Willan?"  
"Here," the knight showed up as the door to the throne room opened, "I've arrived,"  
"With good news I hope,"  
"We found scrapes of the beading on her dress near the Lamp post. I suspect that's where she went missing,"  
"Leave us," Caspian said with a flick of his hand. The lords all looked at each other before they finally bowed and left.

"Alright, the Lamp Post,"  
"Yes Your Majesty," Willan said.  
"But we looked there already. I was there myself on the day,"  
"The horse's footprints lead us there but disappeared, My Liege," Willan said, "so we suspect—"  
"It wasn't human that abducted her," Caspian finished. Willan nodded.  
"Any sign of her near the area?"

"I'm afraid not yet, Sire," he said as he gave Caspian a scroll. The king opened it and stuck his eyes to the thing, devoting his time to read it.  
Willan looked at his friend, whom he hasn't seen in the past three weeks. Willan had been investigating, and Caspian had to manage the country and spent the first month there looking for her. He searched the entire Kingdom, riding on horseback with the guards for a whole three months searching for her. He wrote to Archenland and Calormen, went there and received numerous, endless reports that he had read. Still no sign of her at all. At the end of the fourth month, he had to go back home. He just had to. He was a King, and his people needed him.  
Caspian's eyes were red, and it wasn't because of something temporary, like if he'd been crying. No, his eyes were fairly red now, as Giany reported to him. And the skin under his eyes were black, making his cheekbones appear pointier. From that, Willan recognized his frame; the glorious King he once was is now a skinny man, like he had been sick. His hair has grown a little past his shoulders, his lips dry and chapped. His skin grew to a cloudy shade of cream and gray, his fingers bony.

Willan didn't blame him for not taking better care of himself in the past six months. He knew for a fact that ever since it happened six months ago, Caspian hadn't been getting nearly enough sleep as he should. Hence the dark circles under his eyes.

Caspian examined the hairpin carefully, and he held it in his hands as he said, "no sign of..of life?" he said.  
"I'm afraid not, Your Grace," Willan answered. Caspian nodded.

"You may go," he said, "thank you,"  
Willan bowed, but didn't move from his stance as Caspian once again re-read the scroll he had in his hands. Willan looked at him, and he just seemed..lost. He looked like he's got nowhere to go, nowhere to look anymore. And Willan didn't have anywhere to look anymore either. He's canvassed the whole of Narnia, and still no sign of her.

"Caspian," Willan said, "you should get some sleep,"  
"I can't,"  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
"I'm not hungry,"

The knight once again observed the way his skin was grey, his body was giving up, and decided that it couldn't be silenced.

"The people are worried about you. And the lords too. Truth is, we all are,"  
Caspian looked at his friend.  
"You don't eat anymore, you don't sleep, you've not been outside the castle for Aslan knows how long, and you haven't held an audience with the people in months. They all sympathize with you, but they need their king, and you can't function if you don't rest and take care of yourself,"  
"What if she's dead?"

Willan couldn't say he'd not thought about that possibility, but he had thrown that thought away just now. Now that he'd said it, what Willan just said sounded stupid. He had thought about that possibility for months, but he didn't dare say it. This was the first time _anyone's_ said it, and it came from Caspian's mouth.

"What if she's dead, Willan?"  
"We don't know that,"  
"We don't know if she's alive," Caspian said, "there's no sign of her anywhere in this _damned_ country and Aslan knows I've looked," the words hissed from his lips, "I have looked. I've abandoned my people, abandoned my country, not given them one hundred percent of my time and devotion, and for once I don't care. I have a right to do this. I have to do this. I have to find her. I have to find her. I have to,"

Willan understood. Deep down he understood. Everyone understood. And so he nodded, bowed and left.

That night, after dinner (in which he ate only a quarter of what was on his plate), Caspian walked past his bedroom and shuddered at the memory of what happened inside. He doesn't sleep there anymore, he sleeps in the guest room now, far away from his and (what used to be) hers. The first month he was here, he slept inside his room, but then as time passed and still no sign of her, her absence made her more present in his mind. He couldn't find her, and that made his heart ache. So Caspian slept in another room, to avoid thinking about her. He didn't want to think about her; he wanted to find her.

Three hours later when he woke (for he couldn't sleep for more than three hours now without waking up), Willan was knocking on his door. The news he brought wasn't that of another report saying that she was nowhere to be found. The news he brought was a new one.

"We found something,"


	3. First Day at Work

**Hello everyone!  
I'm so glad to get feedbacks from y'all. The one thing I keep getting is that you keep telling me I should end this happily. Should I do it? You guys ever pictured how it would go between Sue and Cas? Don't hesitate to tell me, I'm open to suggestions. Right now, I'm still undecided between sad/happy ending. Don't forget to RnR, everyone! :)**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

To Susan, the restaurant isn't any busier than the pubs they had back in Narnia. And it provided a distraction, so she wouldn't be so busy thinking about what had happened. And the boy named Avery was a nice person. Not that everyone else was unpleasant, but they were too busy to care, or to help. She didn't mind doing this alone, and so she did. But that boy, the one who helped her, was constantly doing just that; helping her.

"We wipe the sushi covers and hand them to the kitchen once they're stacked," he said with a smile.  
"Okay," she replied him.  
"Just try to do them as fast as you can,"  
"Okay," she once again replied.

Susan looked to the sea of customers, in case one of them needed her. The dinner shift had begun, and according to the boy standing next to her, it's not even half the crazy as it could.

"So where are you from?" he asked her as he wiped the covers.  
"London," she answered.  
"Ah, a local? Why didn't you take a cab here then? Sorry, I thought you're new to the place and didn't know the distance from Lantern Street to here,"  
"I uhh, I prefer walking,"  
Edward laughed a little, "I actually have a sister who lives in Lantern Street,"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah," he said, "any siblings?"  
"No," she answered, "not that I know of,"  
He laughed at the supposed joke. Susan only smiled.  
"What's your name anyway?" he asked her casually.  
"Susan,"  
"Oh. I'm Edward," he said with a smile, before looking to the door and said: "Here comes some more," he said as he yelled out something in Japanese, which he taught to Susan a few hours ago. Susan instantly gave the newly-seated customers some menus, just like she was taught.  
"Good job," he said to her, sticking out his thumb to give her a thumbs up. A smile was the reply. In the far corner of the restaurant, James was busy mixing drinks and putting on a show for people at the bar. Edward was busy wiping away.

"Come on girl get a move on," Kirsty said as she came by their station to put the dirty plates she had just picked up, "we're not lounging about here,"  
Susan didn't say anything but she wiped faster. Kirsty left. Edward stayed silent.  
Half an hour later, it was crazy. Everyone in the restaurant had something specific they wanted, and Edward and Susan were rarely by their stations. The dirty sushi covers were stacked high, and neither of them got time to even wipe a single one. After orders, guaranteed there were at least two tables in need of cleaning. And then new customers came in. And then they ordered. And then picking up orders, and cleaning. And that repeated all over again, until Susan lost count.

"Hey Susan, I'll wipe the tables and you bring the customer over here,"  
"Okay," she answered. The next time, Edward didn't have to say it. He wiped the table, and a group of new customers were already there, waiting to be seated, standing next to Susan. She let them sit, and he gave them the menus, and she wiped another table, he brought new customers there, and she gave them the menus. And so it continues.

"New group," Edward remarked, and Susan quickly assembled the menu she had in her hands and walked to the front door.  
"Good evening, how many people?" she asked with a smile.  
The customer, a tall woman, were wearing skimpy skirts and had her hair up in a sleek ponytail, and it fell down to her waist. She was blonde, and in Susan's opinion, wearing too much lipstick to go out eating. Had she not been looking at Susan with such disgust, the last sentiment wouldn't have surfaced inside her. But she did. And she came with her friends, all dressed in the same way. The woman didn't answer and walked straight by, sitting in an empty table.

"Alright," Susan muttered under her breath as she followed their footsteps and gave them menus.  
"We'll have the cucumber roll," the woman said as soon as they sat down, "no wasabi, and Linday, no sesames?"  
Her friend, presumed Lindsay by Susan, answered, "yes. And no sesame oil, too,"  
"We'll have 1 of that, and 1 cucumber salmon salad, no mayonnaise,"  
"I want the prawn tempura, but no salt,"  
Susan didn't think she heard right. "No salt?"  
"Yes. I don't want any salt in it, I mean the batter, everything. No salt,"  
The tall woman looked at Susan with a smile that strangely shows her underestimating the waitress, looking at her from head to toe and back. Susan jotted down their orders.  
"And 4 martinis. Just keep 'em comin'," she said, and she closed the menu books and handed them to Susan.

"I will be right back with your orders," Susan managed a smile. She then turned around to leave.  
"Hey and please don't waste our time by making us wait for our food," the tall woman said. Susan once again smiled and left.

When she reached the station, she knew Edward was thinking the same thing with that look he gave her, but he still smiled. And he was picking up food with calmness. Chefs inside the kitchen were furious. To the servers, and with each other among themselves. Susan avoided talking to them, and dreaded every time someone wanted a special order; for example no sesame seeds, no seaweed, no wasabi. And Susan didn't even know what those were. They don't like when they have to cater to someone's specific preference, and they take it out on the servers who took the orders. The only person they didn't take it out on was the manager.

"Tired yet?" Edward said as he brought a tall pile of dirty plates to their station.  
"No," she said, partly because she couldn't even think she was tired. No time to think. "Not yet,"  
"Good," he said, always smiling, as he stacked the plates inside a plastic container and brought the whole container to the kitchen. "In about two hours we'll close up. Your job is to clean the whole station. You need to wash the tables, and empty the trash, too. Wipe all the spoons and forks,"  
"Wash the tables?"  
"Yes, you wash the entire thing. You got it?"  
"Okay," she said, half unsure. Edward looked at her reassuringly and they resumed their duties. At the end of peak hour, Edward was nowhere to be found but Susan didn't have time to think about his whereabouts, or the fact that he had let her alone to take care of their side of the restaurant. And when it closed, before she knew it, she had been managing by herself for hours. Cleaning, thanking, smiling.

When it was time to clean, Susan went into the kitchen to deliver the last of the empty plates realized that Edward was inside, washing all the utensils, laughing with the chefs.  
They didn't talk; Susan dropped the plates off at the dishwasher's and Edward was on the sink on the other side of the kitchen. She stepped out of the kitchen and grabbed a sponge to wipe her station.

"You know you need to wash that with soap,"  
Susan turned around. Kirsty was still looking at her as she walked by, entering the kitchen. So Susan quickly went into the kitchen to grab soap, where she saw Kirsty talking with Edward. Susan went ahead and looked for dishwashing soap near the sink.

"No but she didn't know about the— She's just no fit to- and then she was late today and-"  
She heard Kirsty's voice talking, to Edward, complaining. She quickly grabbed the soap and was about to head outside before he called her.

"Susan,"  
His voice was a contrast to Kirsty's just now; his was calm, but he was assertive, he was stern, but, like he had been for the past few hours, he was calm. She turned around to look at him.  
"Have you washed everything with soap yet?" he asked.  
"Not yet," she answered him, "I'll do that right now,"

Susan left the kitchen. When it was time to go home, she changed her clothes and walked outside.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness today," she said on her way out to the manager, "I won't be late tomorrow,"  
"Try not to let that happen again, Miss Pevensie,"  
"Yes," she answered. James walked over to them.  
"So how's your first day?" he asked cheerfully, and she smiled at him.  
"Good, it was good," she answered. She liked him. He was cheerful, and so casual in his way of talking, no one could ever be tense around him.  
"Well, we'll see you tomorrow!" he said.  
"If she isn't late," Kirsty suddenly added, and Susan heard that. James rolled his eyes.  
"I'll uhh, I'll go home now. Bye,"  
"See you tomorrow Sue!"

Susan walked out the door, and outside it was drizzling. She opened her umbrella and sunk lower into her trench coat and the scarf around her neck before continuing to walk.  
"Susan!" a voice called her from behind, and she recognized the voice. It was what she had been hearing for the past few hours talking to her. She turned around. Edward was still in his uniform.

"Hi," she said to him.  
"You forgot this," he said as he handed her the belt from her uniform.  
"Oh. Thank you," she replied.  
"Working tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Yes,"  
"Okay. So I guess I'm gonna see you tomorrow then,"  
"Yes," she said again.  
"You're gonna take a cab ride home?" he was grinning, and it took Susan a moment before she realized it was a joke.

"A.. a c-cab? Right, right, a cab. Yes, I think so," she said. Edward noticed her confusion.  
"You..want me to get a cab for you or something?" he asked her.  
"No, no I can manage," she answered, "thank you,"  
"No problem at all," Edward tucked his hands to the pockets of his uniform pants, "so how was your first day?"  
"It was..fine," she answered him, "I don't think the others like me very much,"  
He laughed lightly. "Well you're new. And you were late today, so," he said, "don't listen to Kirsty. She's grumpy, that's her default,"  
She somewhat managed a smile.  
"And the chefs are like that. Especially to the newbies," he laughed, "you did good today," he said to her, "don't let what happened today affect your work tomorrow though,"  
"I think it's going to be difficult," she answered him, "I was inexcusably wrong,"  
"Excusable or not, it's happened. Now it's in the past. What use to dwell on it, right?"

As Susan looked at the boy standing in front of her, she began to think. The environment was hostile inside that restaurant, but every time Susan looked at him, he was smiling.

"Right," she answered, "I guess I better head home,"  
"Okay. See you tomorrow,"  
"Okay,"

Susan walked home.

* * *

 _Dear Willan,_

 _Apparently they have a thing called cabs here, people call them taxis. They're a box of metal, and they magically run when you press a pedal of some sort inside them. They can take you to places far away in time shorter than it would take if you'd ridden a horse or a carriage. I don't think they move as much inside, and the driver drives it with what looks like a wheel inside. Kind of like a boat steer, but leaner, rounder. Can you believe that? They're like automatic wagons, I think that's the best way to describe them to you._

 _I started on my job today, and everything went well. I was 5 hours late because I walked to the restaurant. Tomorrow I shall try this cab and see how it goes. Of course I have to pay the driver.  
I met a man called Edward today. He is nice, compared to the rest of the staff. They hate me because I made today's lunch shift difficult by not being there. How incredibly stupid of me, I know. The manager doesn't know that the chefs complain every time an order comes in with a substitution of ingredients. I don't understand what's going on there, but in this place, a lot of people are angry. Most of the customers are nice, but not too rarely there will come a man or woman who would scold me and the others for no apparent reason. They remind me of how Miraz used to dismiss everyone who requested an audience but didn't bring something for him in return. Maybe that's why they were mad at us; because they just could afford to be. _

_For now, that is all I have to tell you._

 _Your friend,_  
 _Susan Pevensie_


	4. A Ball

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all your feedbacks! I'm really glad that you all are still reading this and still interested in the fate of Susan and Caspian. I'm open to thoughts, so please share with me what you think/wanted to happen originally between Sue and Cas after reading Before I Lose You. Happy reading! :)**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

The door to the throne room opened with force as Caspian hurriedly entered it. Not half an hour ago Willan said they found something, someone that could possibly lead them to her. Lead him to her. He got dressed, and distraughtly walked, rushed to the throne room.

The man himself came to the castle that night and claimed that he had seen Susan herself, in the flesh. Caspian felt his chest about to rip open, his heart knocking vigorously inside him to come out. When he first heard the words, he couldn't think. And so he was inside the throne room now.

"Bring him in!" Caspian ordered, walking to his throne and sat there.

He was a small man, short in height and had a crooked nose, his built not excessively big. He had on dull-colored clothes (which was probably his best), his skin a dirty tan, his eyes tired. He turned around and bowed down to his King.

"You saw her?" Caspian asked, rushed "where?"  
"In the village near the forest sire, lurking in the night,"  
"Was she alone?" he barked out his sentences in a rushed, almost violent manner.  
"Yes sire, out on the streets,"  
"When did you see her?"  
"Just yesterday night My King, I immediately came here to inform you of her whereabouts," he said.  
Caspian thought silently. This is the first news he's heard of regarding the matter in months. For the first time, he let it sink to his head that he may actually be able to find her.

"And..you're sure it was her?"  
"Quite sure, Your Majesty," he answered.

Caspian looked at the man in front of him. He was old. Very old. At his age, his vision might be blurred, so as sure as he was, he might still be wrong. Caspian didn't give much attention to that thought though, because he so very badly wanted him to be right.

"Bring her to me. Show my guards the way and you shall return here with the girl you saw. You may go," Caspian said.

The man was escorted out, and Willan walked to the front of his throne.

"He might be wrong,"  
"I know," Caspian said, "don't you think I know that?"  
"I think you should be careful not to trust anyone who claims has seen her," Willan said, "she has been abducted. Whoever it is that abducted her couldn't possibly let her go just like that, to be seen in the middle of the night in the streets,"  
"You're saying he's lying?"  
"You're saying you believe him,"  
"No, I am saying that this is the first information I've had of her in months. I am saying that despite all suspicion, of probable lies, this is worth a shot. This is worth every shot," he said.  
Willan didn't answer him at first. He was taken aback by how his own words sounded. They must've hurt Caspian a lot, and he didn't take that into consideration. He immediately regretted it.

"I am sorry," he said, "I want to find her too, Cas. You know that,"  
"I know," the King replied, "I'm sorry. I want her here by tonight, Willan. You may go with him."  
"Yes, Your Majesty,"

Caspian watched as the high knight walked away from the throne room. In Willan's place, a messenger came in.  
"Pardon me Your Majesty, this just came in from the harbor,"  
"The harbor?" Caspian asked.  
"Yes, Your Majesty. I am to tell you that it is of the most urgent matter.

Caspian handed out his hand, and the messenger bowed to him before giving him the scroll.  
"You may go. Thank you," he said, and the messenger once again bowed before heading out. Caspian opened the scroll he had in his hands, and sat down. As the letter progresses sentence by sentence in his mind, his reading grew more rapid.

"Guards!" he called, and instantly two men came in, ready at his service.  
"Go to Giany and Trumpkin. Tell them Aadhi Tisroc is arriving tonight,"  
"Yes, Your Majesty!" the guards said, and they left.

* * *

 _It is to my understanding that you are troubled, old friend. News travel fast, especially news of sorrow. I understand the predicament you are in, for it troubles my heart greatly too. I am once again conducting a search in all of Calormen, and once reports come to me, I shall hand them to you.  
What I am talking about right now though, is a slightly different matter. The subject of the problem –the girl—is who we seem to be focusing on nowadays. However, the one I am talking about right now (whose deterioration of health I have heard of for months now,) is you. _

_I have decided to intrude in your privacy and be with my friend, the King of Narnia, and have made my journey towards your kingdom, which I hold dear to my heart, always. We will meet very soon._

 _Your friend and ally,  
Aadhi Iskandar_

* * *

"I hope you don't take this intrusion as an actual intrusion, friend,"

The Tisroc said as he descended down the plank from the boat, a smile on his face.  
"Make way for the Tisroc of Calormen!" the guard said, and big fans of peacock feathers were held up by the row of servants, forming a long threshold from the Tisroc himself to Caspian. Aadhi made his way to his friend, and the two embraced joyfully. Caspian, for the first time in a very long time, had a small smile on his face; a weary smile, but nonetheless happy.

"My God," he said after he looked at his friend, "even your smile is a tragedy,"  
"Ah, so you are needed here after all," Caspian joked.  
"Don't you be snappy to me, Sir," Aadhi said to him.  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Caspian said again, "shall we go now?"  
"We shall. I can't wait to taste the food here again. I've got girls waiting for you, you know, if you're interested,"  
"How appropriate of you, Tisroc," Caspian teased, "and what an entrance back there,"  
"Oh I know. I love it,"

* * *

"Six months," Caspian answered Aadhi's question, and he had that length of time memorized, "six months,"  
"Have you tried the Lone Islands?"  
"Everywhere," Caspian replied. Aadhi examined the books in the extensive collection of the Narnian Library.  
"My men are conducting a search to the north of Anvard. Some I have assigned to search in Agorbah,"  
"Agorbah?"  
"There are many… brothels in Agorbah. So Agorbah,"

Caspian looked to the book he had opened in front of him.  
"You think she's…"  
"I think whoever's abducted her aren't followers of the law. If they are, we would've found her. So brothels, -"  
"Slave houses," Caspian cut him off, and Aadhi didn't agree nor disagree. Both of them knew that was a possibility.  
"There are no more slave houses in Tashbaan. That's why Anvard. Some of my men are in disguise as buyers. We close them up afterwards too,"

Caspian didn't reply.

"Now, Caspian," Aadhi said, "aside from that, I have something to tell you. I'm here to..warn you,"  
" _Warn_ me?"  
"Well not like that. I mean I'm here to…well..warn you, of the news that is travelling very fast. News of your deteriorating health has reached Calormen, let alone Archenland,"  
"What are they saying?"  
"That the king of Narnia is sick to his death," he said, "my spies overhear… things,"  
"What kind of things?"  
"Things regarding rebellions," Aadhi said, "plans to overthrow you from your throne,"  
"Well that's silly," Caspian said, "I won't be dead,"  
"You might as well going to. Have you seen yourself lately?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you look like you haven't eaten in weeks, your eyes are bloodshot, you have dark circles under your eyes, your cheekbones are too proud, and your skin looks like you're a bloody amphibian," Aadhi said, "what happened to you?"  
Caspian shrugged.  
"The thing is, I am not going to die. No reason to panic,"  
"Where have your head gone?" Aadhi said again, "if they think you are going to die, there's no reason for them not to have it happen sooner. They are going to kill you,"  
"Yes but not straight forwardly. Maybe poison. To make it look..natural,"  
"And you're not affected by this at all?"  
"Well," Caspian said, "all I have to do is show them I am not going to die anytime soon. Thank Aslan you're here,"  
"You're going to use me as a decoy?"  
"Not a decoy, but a figure," he said, "guards!"

Not a moment later the door opened and in came two guards in armor.  
"Go to Lord Lyrn. Tell him we are going to hold a ball in a week's time. Invitations are to go for every single being in Narnia, Calormen and Archenland,"  
"Yes Your Majesty," the guards said and left.

"I take it you need my men for this,"  
"Well that goes unsaid, but yes," Caspian said.  
"You've always had a thing of making me go out of my ways,"  
"Yes, I'm glad we are friends," Caspian said to him, a smile on his face, "welcome to Narnia,"

* * *

"It has been taken into my view and consideration, thanks to Aadhi Tisroc, that the there are on the verge of arising, rebellions caused by the news that I am sick to my death,"  
The lords murmured.  
"Our spies haven't heard of such thing, Majesty, but it is wise to take precautions,"  
"I agree," Caspian said, "that's why, the ball next week. I presume you have heard about it from the guard?"  
"Yes, Your Grace," Lyrn answered.  
"Invitations are to be sent to everyone in the three kingdoms. The Tisroc have agreed to send his men as guards for the ball. We will need to write to the Narnian Consul in Archenland, tell them what's going on. See if they can send their men along with their people,"  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the lords said.

"But Your Grace," Gyrron said, "if they believe you are going to die soon, this move of ours would seem like we are covering something up. It suggests the idea that you are indeed sick,"  
"And with the three kingdoms here, Your Grace, it would be far too dangerous for you if they are hatching a plan to kill you as we speak,"  
"What do you suggest, gentlemen?" Caspian asked them.  
"Your Grace must look lively, must enjoy the entire evening better than anybody else,"  
"We propose opening up the town for the townspeople. A banquet, for them,"  
"And nobilities inside the castle,"  
"A reasonable retribution," Caspian said, " I agree. As for me, I will do my best. There's no further notice, dismissed for the day," Caspian said as he walked down from his throne. The lords all bowed down as he got ready to walk down from his throne, but suddenly the door opened. Juan Willan came in, with a look that only Caspian would know what he meant.

"Leave us," the King said, and all the lords left.


	5. A Proposal

**Hi everyone! How's everybody doing?  
I've gotten a few messages indicating what y'all want to happen between Sue and Cas. What about Sue and Ed? How do you guys imagine things would go for them? I admit, some of the ideas you sent have been taken into consideration, and really opened my eyes to how it can end. I hope you guys enjoy this, and don't hesitate to review! :)**

* * *

Susan woke up that morning with the blissful peace that she didn't have to go to work that day. So she lingered in her bed, sunlight from her window invading, but welcomed into her bedroom and on her hair as she lay there in the cold of the morning air, silent.

Her bedroom wasn't big, but big enough. Her bed fitted two people, a white pillow on each side, a white blanket with white sheets. There was a window next to her bed that allowed sunlight into her bedroom, covered with thin white curtains. Her closet was of wood, and inside were her shirts, skirts, pants and the rest of her clothing. She had a book shelf on the other side of her bed, but she never read them. To her, the present time is what really matters, not another world you can so readily access through books, however wonderful they may be. And so Susan didn't touch her books.

She tied up her hair and dressed herself before going out to the market, as she usually did on the weekends. She had on a knee length, loose dress of pale purple in color, and a basket to carry her goods afterwards. She made her way to the shops, and navigated through the entire market with ease now, since she's grown to know it.

"Hi," she said as she stopped by the butcher.  
"Good morning, darling, what can I get you today?"  
"The usual will do," she answered with a faint smile, "can I keep the bones though?"  
"Sure you can!" the butcher replied, a man with a hairnet on and gloves to cover his hands. He took a big piece of beef and skillfully divided them into sections, two of which he gave to Susan.

"Thank you," Susan said as she handed him the money.  
"You're welcome, have a great day!"  
"You too," she said, and she was off.

She picked up some vegetables, and then went to see flowers. It would be nice to have fresh flowers in the house, she thought to herself. Susan looked at the section of the market which supplied just that; big tubs of water where the flowers were displayed. There were all kinds of flowers, flowers that she hadn't even seen before. She looked at how the flowers were wrapped in newspaper for every purchase, and pondered over how she loved that.

"Susan?"  
A voice surprised her.

"Edward," she said his name after she saw him, "what are you doing here?"  
Edward had a grin, "well I'm helping my sister run a stall here, as you can see,"  
Edward was dressed with an apron tied on from his waist, a pair of willies from his calves and thick gardening gloves on his hands.  
"Ah," Susan replied, "your sister runs a…"  
"This flower shop," he replied her, "I'm glad actually that I meet you here. I actually have a favor to ask you,"  
"A favor?"  
"Yes," he said, "James is proposing to Elizabeth tomorrow night when the restaurant's closed for public holiday, but I am going to open it just for them. I've already talked to the manager and everything, all I need now is some help. Do you think you might be able to help me tomorrow?"  
"I..sure, sure," she answered, "what time?"  
"Around 6," Edward said, "thank you so much, Susan,"  
"Don't mention it," she answered him, "so you have a sister?"  
"I have sisters," he replied, "1 older and 1 younger. The oldest is 27 now, married,"  
"And the youngest?"  
"She's 8,"  
"8?" Susan was surprised, "quite an age difference,"  
"Yeah, 15 years," he grinned, "I'm gonna pick her up from her lesson after this,"  
"Lesson?"  
"Ballet," he answered, "she's quite good actually, but don't tell her I said that," he laughed.  
"I..I won't," she answered with a smile.  
"You dance much?"  
"No, no I don't dance,"  
"You didn't take lessons as a kid?" he asked her.  
"What lessons?"  
"Ballet,"  
"B..Ballet? No," she answered, "no,"

For a second, he laughed at her frank answer.  
"Well. My sister dances ballet, and I have to go pick her up from her lesson after this,"  
"Oh, well.."

"Excuse me," suddenly a customer, a middle aged woman, stopped by his shop and picked a handful of flowers, "how much for these?"

Edward smiled for a bit at Susan as he mouthed, " _wait_ ,"  
He then tended to the elderly woman, wrapping the flowers she had chosen in newspaper and received the money she owed him for them. Susan looked at the smile on his face as he said thank you and you're welcome, before getting back to her.

"As I was saying, today I'm stuck here running errands for both my sisters," he laughed, "my older sister had to attend a meeting with my niece's teacher,"  
"You're..you're an uncle?"  
"I know, too young to be one, right?" he laughed, "but I am. Her name's Anna. She's 6 years old,  
and she's the sweetest. Well actually," he said, "imagine what it must be like for her to call my youngest sister aunt, when she's only 2 years younger than her," he laughed, "it's amusing to me at least,"  
Susan smiled.  
"So you've never taken ballet lessons,"  
"No," Susan said, "have you?"  
"No," he answered, "I was more of a..swimming lessons and math lessons type of kid," he said, "besides I have no gene of ballet in me. Other men can look so graceful, I'd just look like the ugly duckling,"  
"The..ugly duckling?" she had a smile on her face, but Edward then realized that she'd never heard of those things before.

"What's your favorite ballet?" he asked her, "mine is Prince Igor by Korsakov. It's more contemporary dance, but enjoyable. Russian,"  
Susan couldn't answer.  
"You..have seen a ballet before, right?"  
She didn't have a choice except to tell the truth. When she did, Edward couldn't speak.  
"What do you mean you've never seen ballet? I mean I'm not talking about an actual ballet, but you know, movements of the dance, like on instagram, people post about that all the time,"  
"Instagram?"

Edward widened his eyes and his lips spread into a grin, "tell you what. My youngest sister, her name's Lucy, by the way,"  
"Lucy?"  
"Yeah. She has a recital later this week. Why don't you come?"  
"A..a reci—are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude,"  
"No, no it'll just be me. The rest of my family are busy," he didn't say much more on that, "you want to go?"  
"Uhmm..sure," she answered him.  
"Splendid. Well I'll pick you up at your house then. Her recital's at around noon, so I'll be at your house and we can go get breakfast or something,"  
"Okay," she answered him. "Well I guess I.. better leave,"  
"You have to be somewhere?"  
"Yes," she answered from the tip of her tongue, "I'll see you tomorrow night,"  
"Alright. Thank you Susan!"

She nodded, waved and walked away.

* * *

Susan washed the dishes after lunch, and proceeded to clean up the entire house. After doing so, she opened a chest full of things, useful things, legal things for her human life. That chest and the house were what Aslan gave her by default, and no more had come since then. She wondered about instagram, the thing Edward mentioned earlier in the market. She wondered about ballet, and what he was talking about it. She looked at her birth certificate with her name on it, at letters of baptism, graduations, house certificates, receipts for furnitures, everything. She apparently had graduated from a university in London with a business degree around 5 years ago. She is aged 23 now, a few years younger from her original age.

Susan suddenly stopped herself from thinking any further. _Original?_ She asked herself.

She suddenly realized a white box, hidden under piles of papers, and she had no idea what that was. She took out the box, and didn't know who to ask, until one person comes to mind.

* * *

"Right on time!" Edward said, with his usual grin, as he looked at the newly-arrived Susan. She smiled as she saw him, arranging flowers in a glass vase. The whole restaurant was empty, and candles lit everywhere. The kitchen light was lit, and Edward wore a black oversized shirt, black pants and the restaurant's apron.  
"We're not cooking Japanese tonight. Pasta instead,"  
"Pas—okay" she answered him, as she went on to arrange the candles and lit the ones not lit yet.  
"They're coming in like half an hour, so we need to get this done quickly,"  
"Sure," Susan said, "you want those lit as well?"  
"Yes," Edward said. They continued their work in silence, until Edward's phone rang, and he said the words _ready to go, okay, okay, sure, good luck._

"He's arriving," Edward said as he hurriedly walked to the kitchen, and Susan followed.  
"The first course is this, scallops and chorizo with fennel and goat cheese salad," he said, "not bad for a waiter, right?"  
"Not bad at all," she said to him. He went out to put the food on the table, and came back to the kitchen.

Minutes later, James came in and brought Elizabeth with them. Susan couldn't hear what the two of them were saying, but that was okay.  
"You've put all of the courses over there?"  
"Yeah, because he didn't want us bothering their time in the middle of their conversation delivering food," he laughed.  
"Hmm," Susan replied as she looked at the two. "How long have they been together?"  
"About 3 years I think,"  
"3 years?" she was surprised, "what do you mean 3 years?"  
"You think it's too soon?"  
"Soon?" she asked again, and then realized that here, 3 years were just right. "No, no," she corrected herself.  
"James is clearly in love. Lizzy's not as sentimental, but I know she is too," Edward said, "he used to be a player, you know,"  
"A player?"  
"Yes, played around. That's why when he met Lizzy, the girl wasn't swooned by his charm. I think that's what made them close," he said to her.  
"They look great together,"  
"Yeah," he replied, "I agree,"

The two of them was quiet as they looked from the open counter of the kitchen to the couple who was enjoying their meal, smiles on their faces. She had a bright smile on her face as they talked about something, and he was nervously grinning, hoping desperately that his nervousness wouldn't be known to her. Once or twice James looked, from the corner of his eyes, to Edward and Susan, silently telling them that he was indeed nervous. Edward grinned and stuck up his two thumbs in the air.

"How long have you known James?" Susan asked him.  
"Maybe, 2 years? 3 years? Yeah around that. I've known him since my first day, he's been working here for four years,"  
"Four years?"  
"Yeah," Edward said, "it's a long time, but he's happy here. He's told me that next month is his last one working here,"  
"What?"  
"Yeah, he's going to quit, search for better pay somewhere else,"  
"But..but James is the life of this restaurant," Susan said, "I can't imagine if he's gone,"  
"Well," Edward said, "people come and go, you know,"

Susan turned her head to look at the boy beside her.  
"Yeah," she answered after a while of silence, "yeah I know,"  
"Oh what's that I hear?" Edward asked, grinning cheekily, "heart broken before?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean," he said again, "have you ever had your heart broken before?"  
Susan shrugged. "Well. Everyone's had their heart broken, of course," she answered.  
"No, no but you're still broken right now,"

Susan was beginning to worry that she was such an open book for everyone to read.  
"I'm joking. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," he said, laughing.  
"Have you ever had your heart broken?" Susan asked him back.  
"Yes, once," he said, "we broke up 6 months ago. She's married now,"  
"What?"  
"I kid you not," he laughed, "to a swimmer. Talk about a huge raise, right?"  
Susan, in her mind, thought that no body of a swimmer could compete with Edward's quality of person. That boy can smile his way through any hardships, serious when he needs to.

"She left you?"  
"Yep," he answered, "we'd been together for 2 years before that,"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"No need to be," he said to her, "that just rids me of her. I think that is a blessing, don't you?"  
Susan nodded. And then the two of them went back to looking at the occupied table in the middle of the restaurant.

"It's a funny thing isn't it, marriage?" she suddenly said.  
"How so?"

"Well you meet someone,"  
"Mmm-hmm,"  
"And you like them, so much so that you would vow yourself to that someone, for the rest of your life,"  
"Yes,"  
"What if the best thing for him is to not have her in his life, although he wants her to be? Is it supposed to be based on interest, based on preference, comfort? Or is it better to marry for advantages? For health, well-being?"  
"Whoa, advantageous marriages? You sound like you're from Game of Thrones, Sue," he laughed, "Well but I think it's about finding the balance of both, isn't it?"  
"Not everybody can afford to search and find both in one person,"  
"You're confident of your opinion,"  
"I am," she answered.

Edward observed her for a while before he went on.  
"He proposed to you didn't he?"  
"Who?"  
"Your mystery man, of course,"  
"I don't have a mystery man, what are you talking about?" she laughed with him.  
"So what happened? Was he homeless?"  
"What?! No," she laughed.  
"Oh God, he was homeless, wasn't he? What is it? Something that's bad for you right? You like him but he was bad for you? What is it? Was he a workaholic?"  
"No, no," she answered.  
"Well what? Was he unemployed or something?"  
"No," she said, "he..worked,"  
"In what field? What does he do for a living?"  
"He's uhh.." Susan thought to herself, "he was in..diplomatic affairs,"  
"A diplomat?"  
"I suppose that's the accurate description,"  
"He's afraid of commitments? What, he left you at the altar or something?"

Susan didn't answer. Edward's smile faded slowly.  
"Oh shit, Susan," he said, "I'm sorry, I had no idea,"  
"No, no, he didn't leave me at the altar," she answered, "you've got quite an imagination,"  
"I read a lot of fantasy novels,"  
"Mmm?"  
"Yeah, like Lord of the Rings. Hey hey hey! Look!" he said, "he's about to do it,"  
Edward had on a big smile on his face, as usual, and so did Susan. The two of them watched nervously as James suddenly held Lizzy's hand, and a video played on the wall beside them. It was a video collage of their times together, their travels, their random, candidly beautiful moments, all spent together. Susan and Edward also saw how, after the video ended, James reached inside his pocket, got on one knee and said something they couldn't hear. The next thing they all knew was Lizzy nodding while saying yes over and over again. James lifted her up to the air and the two of them hugged. Edward and Susan shouted in excitement of their friends' engagement, and came out of the kitchen to congratulate them.

"Okay, ready? 1..2..3," and the Polaroid camera flash went off, and a photo came out of the camera. Inside it, James and Elizabeth were laughing, happily, Lizzy showing off her new ring, and James' arms hugging her small figure, laughs reached their eyes.

"Okay now you two! Come on, you guys were the prep team today," James said as he took the Polaroid camera from Edward's hands. Susan was hesitant, but Edward pulled her into a one-armed embrace and smiled his genuine, eye-reaching smile, one hand in his pocket and one around Susan's shoulders. Susan was looking at him in the picture.

James and Elizabeth went home, and an hour later, Edward and Susan finished their cleaning up.

"What a magical machine," Susan said as she looked at the camera.  
"It's a camera, Sue," Edward laughed, "here, you can keep the photo. It's your first Polaroid picture, right?"  
"Yes," she answered him, "thank you,"  
"Sure. Here, write today's date on it,"  
Edward wrote elegantly on the white space under their photo, ending his writing with 2015.

"There," he said, "then you'll never forget me, because I'm the person you took a first Polaroid picture with,"  
She smiled.  
"Well I'm glad she said yes," she said.  
"Me too. I love it when someone I know gets engaged," he said to her. "Well now that we've finished, I think we can go home,"  
"Yeah, I'm a bit tired,"  
"Me too. Thanks for helping me, Sue," he said, "it wouldn't have been so smooth without your help,"  
"I'm happy to help," she answered, "thank you for letting me be a part of this,"  
"You're welcome," he replied. Both of them stepped out of the restaurant after switching all the lights off.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Susan said as she reached into her bag and pulled out the white box from yesterday, "can you tell me what this is?"  
Edward looked at the box she had on her hands and laughed.  
"It's an iPhone," he answered, "is this a game or something?"  
"A game?"  
"Nevermind," he said quickly, "I'm guessing you've never had a phone before, either?"  
"No," she answered, "I was hoping you can tell me how to use this,"  
Edward really looked at her unbelievingly of how clueless she was. He laughed and proceeded to tell her of the features and how to use it.

"Here," he said, "I've saved my number inside it. See? You press this, the phonebook picture, and there's my name,"  
Susan did see his name.

"You just press this, and you can call me. You can call anyone's number,"  
"How magical,"  
"Right," Edward said as he teased her, "aside from your virginity towards technology, I've really got to run right now. See you at work,"  
"Okay, thank you so much,"

"You're welcome. You're good going home on your own?"  
"Yes," she answered, "good night, Edward,"  
"Good night," he said, and they both parted ways.


	6. Lucy's Ballet

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

The knock on the door was loud, in Susan's head, because she had been sleeping before and was groggy when she woke up. She had taken a shower an hour before, and when she heard the knock on her front door, she was already dressed.

"Good, you're ready," Edward stood there on her doorstep, smiling as always, and in his hands; a brown paper bag folded at the top. "I've got breakfast. We'll have to eat on the go, is that okay?"  
"Sure," Susan said, "thank you for buying me breakfast,"  
"Who said I'm buying?"

Susan didn't know whether or not he was kidding. So when he laughed suddenly, she laughed with him.  
She locked the door behind her and went with him.

"Croissants," he said as he took out the pastry, "it's delicious. From the bakery on the corner,"  
"I should take note of that,"  
"You should, yes," he smiled.  
"Your sister's recital," said Susan, "where is it?"  
"At her ballet school, why?"  
"Nothing," she said. "What is that?"

Susan stopped her steps as Edward grinned, standing next to his trusty vehicle to get around London.

"It's our ride," he said, gleaming with pride, "don't tell me you expected a limousine?"  
"Limousine?"  
"Never mind. What, never been on a bike before?"  
"No,"

Edward rolled his eyes while he took a bite of his croissant, "of course you haven't," he said, laughing after.  
"It's a bicycle,"  
"A bicycle," she said, "well how do we get on it?"  
"Well I'm driving," he said as he took another bite of the pastry, "you get behind me. You can eat while we ride, but I can't, so I have to eat fast," he said again, and his croissant was gone. He wiped his hands on his pants, "come on,"

Susan walked to him, who was already on the seat. Edward took a quick glance at the midi skirt Susan had on.  
"You can ride side-saddle, if you prefer,"  
"Side saddle? How did you—"  
"Yes. Now, hold on tight,"  
"Okay, whoa!"

Edward rode his bicycle with Susan behind him.  
Susan felt the wind in her hair and other vehicles drove past them. Big, red vehicles filled with people, smaller cars, carts and rides similar to Edward's were everywhere. Susan looked at his legs, paddling away and making them move. The weather was pleasant, the air cool and in the air was a smell of fresh rain on grass. Tall buildings were everywhere she looked. She closed her eyes for a moment, and suddenly she remembered. The tall buildings disappeared, the Londoners all were gone. Only the fresh smell of rain on grass, and suddenly she remembered.

" _The King is with a woman, the King is with a woman," the dryads said, beautiful creatures of soft pink and green. Susan was nervous, she didn't like to be the center of attention, especially when she felt that the dryads won't approve of her being with the King of Narnia, with him. But then she saw them wave at her, and her nervousness died quickly._

Susan felt her grip on his body loosened for the slightest of seconds, and jolted, she tightened her lock on him.  
"Susan," Edward said, "are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," she said, "I'm fine,"

"I hope we're not late," Edward said as they approached the building. Edward showed both his and Susan's tickets to the man standing guard at the front, and they entered the hall. People were already sitting down, and as soon as Edward and Susan sat down, the lights began to dim.

The entire show consisted of children aged 8-9, happily dancing and in little costumes. The ballet teacher also had a part. Susan was enraptured by how the ballet teacher stood while dancing, in a pair of pretty, silk shoes.

"That's Lucy!" Edward whispered in a hushed voice, pointing to the little girl who had just came on stage, wearing a white costume, hair in a bun. Her hair was dark brown, almond, wide eyes, and a long chin that distinguished her from any other. Edward took out a little machine and started recording it. Susan didn't know it was called a camcorder. He followed Lucy everywhere her figure went.

When the show was over, everyone clapped, and the performers bowed. Edward stood up and clapped vigorously, shouting his sister's name loudly and whistled happily.

"Edward!" his sister called after she came out of the dressing room when it was time to go home.  
"Lu! You were wonderful!" he picked his sister up in an embrace. She had a wide grin.  
"Who's this? Your new girlfriend?"

Susan couldn't answer. Edward grinned sheepishly.  
"This is my friend, Susan," he said, "and since when are you such a nosy little witch,"  
"Hello Susan," Lucy said, smiling, "I'm Lucy,"  
"So I've heard," Susan replied, also smiling.  
"After this I'm gonna drop you off at the house," Edward said, "no whining,"  
"But.."  
"No whining, Lu,"  
"But Edward please, mum and dad aren't home,"

That caught him off guard.  
"Mum and dad aren't home?"  
"No, they're out of town until tomorrow,"

Edward didn't answer.

"Edward, I better go home," Susan said, "then you can be with your sister,"  
"Oh let Susan come along with us then," Lucy said, "then you two can be together and I'm safe with adult supervision," she grinned. Susan didn't know what to answer. Edward's answer, however, shocked her.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a terrible idea," he said as he looked at her, "would you want to?"  
"Of course she wants to," Lucy said.  
"Quiet, Lu," Edward hushed her.

"I don't see why not," she answered him.

As soon as they reached the house (Lucy sitting on Edward's bike while he pushed it holding the steer), it started to rain.

"I wonder how much more rain the sky has to pour to us,"  
"As much as the sky likes," Edward replied to his sister, and then sitting down across Susan, "tea?"  
"Thank you," Susan replied.  
"You know when it starts to rain, I read on a book once that it means the sky is in mourning with a human somewhere. How beautiful is that?"  
"That is beautiful," Edward agreed, "on the downside though, one cannot play outside because of it,"  
"But on the upside, we can play inside," Lucy grinned.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I think I am thinking what you're thinking," Lucy answered.  
"Am I missing something?" Susan laughed.  
"What about a friendly game of hide and seek?" the little girl had the biggest grin on her face, a smile so genuine, so innocent, so child-like, Susan wondered if Edward could ever say no.

"Pretty please?" Lucy once again said, holding her brother's hand, and Edward's tired drooped head didn't move even though he started to count.

"1, 2, 3, 4…"  
Lucy's smile spread once again and she began running. Susan grinned as she got out of her seat and began running outside the parlor, searching for a good hiding space. Lucy's footsteps were loud on the hardwood floor and so was hers. Edward's voice still was resonant throughout the house.

"10, 11, 12, 13…"  
Susan already lost sight of Lucy, and she scrambled to find a good hiding spot. She stayed behind curtains and decided that was too obvious, to she once again ran through hallways and opened doors. A door she opened lead her to where she was now.

She didn't exactly know what the room was, but it was empty, and all it had was two sofas, a table, and a wooden closet. She looked back to see if Edward was approaching, but his voice was still heard counting.

"89, 90, 91, 92…"

So Susan stepped inside the closet and closed the door halfway. She stood inside it, and seconds later Edward's footsteps were heard running, searching.

An eerie silence fell upon her, alone, inside a wardrobe, and she felt alone, even though she was participating in a game. She turned around to look at the back of the closet, and it was a big panel of wood. Suddenly the door opened, and she turned around, surprised.

"I found you!" Edward exclaimed, laughing. Susan froze.  
"You..you found me," she answered him.  
"Good job hiding in a wardrobe, Susan," he said, "it's like a scene from a movie, but I forgot what the name of the movie was," he laughed. Edward offered her a hand and she took it, stepping out of the closet.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked her after he observed the expression on her face.  
"I'm fine," she answered, "never better,"

Edward once again looked at her face, trying to examine if she was telling the truth.

"I'll give you a ride home," he said.  
"No, no, Lucy needs you here," she answered him, "I can go alone,"  
"You look unwell," he said again, "are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes, I'm sure,"

"Lucy!" Edward called, "Lu?"

When Edward saw his sister near the foyer, Edward walked up to her.  
"Lu I've got to get Susan back home, she's not feeling well. You can manage here, right?"  
"No fire, no water, no gas, no unlocking of anything," she had a smile on.  
"Good girl. Now, say goodbye please, I'll be back soon,"  
"Goodbye Susan, it was a pleasure meeting you," Lucy said with a smile, "I do hope you feel better,"  
"I feel bad for leaving you here alone,"  
"No need to worry, my parents do it all the time,"

Susan was caught off guard by the little girl's answer.  
"I hope you get better soon,"  
"I'm sure I will," Susan said, "goodbye, Lucy,"  
"I hope we meet again soon!"

Susan smiled at her before closing the house door behind her. Outside it had stopped raining, but it looked like it was going to rain some more.

* * *

The ride home was a silent one. Edward tried as fast as he can to get to Susan's home, while trying not to move the bike too much from the bumps on the road. Susan held on to him but said nothing. He didn't understand what got into her, for she seemed fine before the hide and seek started.

"We're here,"

No answer. He'd thought that when they arrived she would notice seeing that it was her house, but she didn't.

"Susan," he said, and he could tell she was startled, "we're here," he said again.  
"Oh," she answered, "right. Thank you, Edward," she got off his bicycle. "Thank you for today, it was fun,"  
"No problem, my sister was glad to spend the day with you," he smiled at her.  
Suddenly a drop of water fell on Edward, and then on Susan. And then another, and another. Before long, it started to rain.  
"Would you want to come in?" Susan said. Edward nodded as the rain got heavier on them. As they closed the door behind them, it absolutely poured.

"I can't believe it's raining right now," Edward said.  
"Lucy," Susan said as she remembered.  
"She's used to it," Edward said. Susan sensed something weird about his answer.  
"Why?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Edward's smile turned to a bitter one.  
"My parents uhh," he said, "they're not the best people. They leave her often, and she knows, but she doesn't realize it's a bad thing,"  
"She must be very responsible for her age,"  
"She is," Edward said.  
"You're good with her,"  
"I'd like to think so," he smiled, "your house is very lovely," he changed the subject.  
"Thank you," Susan answered, "would you like some tea?"  
"Sure," he replied her, and Susan went to the kitchen. When she got back with a tray of drink and some biscuits, Edward was sitting on the floor near the window, looking out.

"Thank you," he said as she put the tray on the floor between them. Edward looked around the room.

"It's very vintage,"  
"Yes," she said, "I'm an old soul,"  
"Yeah, I can tell," he agreed with her.  
"What do you mean?" she was curious.

"Well you've never touched technology in your life," he said, "you didn't know about taxis, you dress like you're from the 1920s, not that that's a bad thing, and the way you speak is very uhh…proper,"  
"Proper?"  
"Yes, proper. And you walked from here to the restaurant, which tells me one thing,"  
"What?"  
Edward paused for a moment before continuing.  
"You're not really from London,"

Susan didn't answer at first.  
"It's okay," Edward said to her, "everyone has a past they'd like to run away from. Whatever yours is, if it requires you to lie about your whereabouts, then so be it,"  
"Where do you think I'm from?" Susan asked him.

Edward thought aloud for a moment.  
"Well in my opinion, you are from Game of Thrones,"  
"Game of Thrones?"  
"Of course you've never seen—okay. You're from uhh..the medieval times. That's what I think," Edward laughed aloud. Susan was getting nervous.  
"And what's wrong with the way I dress?" she asked.  
"Well there's nothing wrong with it at all," he said, "it's just it's a bit..outdated,"  
"Outdated?"  
"Don't make me sound like the biggest jerk alive,"  
Susan laughed.  
"I like your clothes," Edward said, "but they're certainly not what people our age wear, but I like them,"  
"I like them too,"  
"You look beautiful,"

Susan lifted her head from seeing her clothes to look at him.

"You're gorgeous,"  
"I am?"  
"Of course you are," Edward said, "no other person I know dresses like you. Or speak like you. Or just—you're different from anyone else. Good different,"  
"Well thank you," Susan said, "not that I try to be. How old are you again?"  
"23," he answered, "I'm studying aero physics at the University of London,"  
"Aero physics?"  
"Yes," he replied, "you know, designs for rockets, missiles, amongst other things,"  
"Rockets?"  
"I know, I'm a nerd right," he laughed.  
"Rockets?"

Edward looked at her for a while before he realized something.  
"I just think it's fascinating that we are sending things outside earth, you know,"  
"Outside earth?"  
"Yeah, haven't you always wondered what it's like to see, live a life outside of the world we exist in now?" he grinned as he drank a sip of his tea. Susan smiled bitterly.

"Yes," she said, "yes I have,"  
"Oh the rain's stopped," Edward said as he got up, "I must get back to my sister. Thanks for tea, Susan,"  
"You're welcome," she replied.  
"I had fun,"  
"Me too," she said as she walked him to the door.  
"If there's ever anything you need help with, call me okay? See you at work,"  
"See you,"  
"Bye," he smiled at her, and the door closed behind him.

* * *

 _Caspian._

 _I met a man here.  
He is so different from how you are. He smiles a lot, even in hardships he never seems to be affected by negativity. I met his sister, Lucy today. She has brown, short hair, and a long chin. She is very much like her brother, a lively girl. _

_Caspian. I cannot let you go. I try not to think about you, but I fail miserably every day. Even so, I know I've made the right decision of leaving. I know you are safe now there, at least not with me being a danger to your life and to the whole of Narnia. Still, sometimes I wonder why was it me? Why did you save me from the lagoon that day? Why did it have to be you who was there? Why did it have to be me who the White Witch possessed? Why did it have to be me who poisoned your mother? Why?  
I cannot think of any logical answer. Lately, nothing makes sense. This world is full of technologies I cannot absorb to understand. _

_His name is Edward.  
He is so different indeed from you, at the same time, he is the one reminding me of you these days. As much as I know your warm and engulfing embrace will not come back to me, I wish to always remember you and how you feel. The remembrance makes it painful for me, and that is the only thing I have to remember you, to know that it wasn't all just a dream. _

_Forever yours,  
Susan Pevensie_


	7. This River Branches to 2

**Happy belated Valentine's everyone! In this chapter we're seeing someone familiar. I hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me what you think!**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

"He's not here yet,"  
"Is he even coming?"  
"Goodness, Gyrron," Lyrn said, "have some faith in the boy. He is the King,"  
"An emaciated king," Gyrron corrected him.  
"Whose heart was broken into a million pieces," Lyrn defended his nephew.  
"Well right he is! That's why I don't think he should have this party in the first place,"  
"He needs the distraction," Lyrn said, "ah, Willan my boy. Where is he?"

Juan Willan approached them and stood next to Lyrn, observing the already crowded ballroom in the castle.  
"He's uhh..he's coming," Willan said.  
"I sense something strange in the boy's tone," Gyrron said.  
"What's happened?" Lyrn did too.  
"No, nothing at all. Just that he's ready to play his part,"  
"Part? What part?"

"His Royal Majesty, Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia!"  
The reading of his titles continued throughout the motion of his grand entrance, wearing a tunic of gold, fur around his shoulders, fingers adorned with rings, and the crown of Narnia atop his head, a smile on his face. Everyone bowed down to their king.

"Friends of Narnia! Welcome," he exclaimed, "I have gathered you all here in celebration, of all the years Narnia have stood on high grounds, healthy, and in peace. Tonight, we celebrate Narnia," he smiled his kingly smile, which made everyone feel warm and assured.  
"To Narnia!" everyone shouted and cheered, and the ball went on. Music resumed, chatters among the crowds filled the air once again. As the night progressed, Caspian chatted with diplomats from Archenland and Calormen, laughing loudly and smiling widely. Everyone saw how cheerful he looked, how happy. He almost always had a glass of wine in his hands, and ate heartily the snacks carried around by the servers. That, combined with the merry music in the ballroom equaled to a merry party. And that was what he was aiming for.

"My dear King," Aadhi said, and Caspian turned around at his friend's voice. The two embraced.  
"How come am I only seeing you now?" the Narnian king inquired.  
"I have…other things in my hands. Excuse me, gentlemen," Aadhi said, "for I must borrow your King for a moment of private audience,"  
When the lords left his side, Aadhi finally got a chance he wanted to talk to him.  
"I saw a girl,"  
"A girl?" Caspian didn't know what he meant.  
"Who I think would be perfect for you,"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Here she is now," Aadhi said in a hushed tone, "Ah, King Caspian, let me introduce you to Rosalia, an acquaintance I knew from my visit to the far north. Lady Rosalia, this is His Majesty, King Caspian,"  
The woman who stood before him was of a full figure not taller than Caspian was, long, raven-black hair and black eyes, blood colored lips and a tan skin. She had on a red dress, a deep V neckline revealing her collarbone, and her breasts accentuated through the tight fastening on her corset.

"My King," Rosalia said, curtsying, "I am honored to stand in your presence,"  
"The pleasure is mine, Lady Rosalia," Caspian replied with a smile, trying to be as genuine as he can.  
"I am very sorry to leave you in such a rushed manner, for I wish to speak to the Tisroc alone, but I am asking you now to honor me, by allowing me to have a dance with you some time in the evening,"  
Rosalia was shocked, and it showed in her facial expression. Her eyes widened, and her smile slowly spread into a grin. "I..I would be honored, Your Majesty,"  
"Perfect," Caspian said, "now, please excuse me,"

Rosalia curtsied again to him and to Aadhi before the two left. Caspian brought him to the balcony, where no one was.  
"Please stop it," he said.  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop whatever you are trying to do,"  
"And what exactly is that?"  
"Looking for a wife for me. You're welcome to do that yourself, but currently I am not looking for one,"  
"Cas, tonight is a party. You need to be seen with women, isn't that the whole point? Of you not looking so weak? If you don't engage with other women, it'll make this all look like a façade, which it is," Aadhi said, "you need to be..I don't know, normal again,"  
"I am normal,"  
Aadhi pursed his lips.  
"I know it's hard for you, okay? But you need to do this Cas. You know you do. This is for your people. For your country. You better take care of it. Or someone else will. By force,"

Aadhi left him. Caspian was alone in the balcony, or so he thought. He looked at the lively celebration inside and pondered at how it wasn't his need to be in a party like this. It was Narnia's need.

As Caspian re-entered the ballroom, diplomats have been waiting to speak to him, as always. Gyrron and Lyrn quickly welcomed him into their circle, standing with foreign people who Caspian knew he had to make an impression on.

"Your Majesty!" one of the dignitary said, "it is with great honor, to stand in your presence, My King,"  
"Ah, the pleasure is mine," Caspian answered, "enjoying the party?"  
"This grandeur have been well deserved indeed of Narnia's success," the man smiled.  
"Your Majesty, this is Lord Burrani of the southern isles," Gyrron introduced him.  
"Ah, so we have met," Caspian said.  
"A couple of years ago, My King," the lord said, "but I have kept contact with Sir Juan Willan, as part of our treaty,"  
Willan bowed his head in response.  
"A treaty to be kept," Caspian responded, "and I am glad it is going well. Now, gentlemen, we should be dancing! There are plenty honorable ladies waiting for a dance, I'm sure,"  
"I'm afraid we can only offer ourselves to the fine creatures,"  
The group laughed, "that is true," Caspian said, "and everyone looks absolutely beautiful tonight. I've always wondered whether it is the physicality of things, or are the merriment that makes us glow? I'm convinced it is the happiness,"  
"So it is, My Lord," Burrani answered. Amidst the laughter of the group, Caspian took a sip of his drink and looked around the room. That was when he first spotted her. At first glance, he would've overlooked her in the blink of an eye. But in the last six months, Caspian had spent so much time, so much time replaying scenes of them together in his head, picturing her face, how her stare pierced him, how her lips looked, how her hair looked falling behind her, how her collarbones stuck out, how she was. He had spent so much time remembering, going through every detail he could remember about her, about her face, and when he looked at the girl who was standing far away from his just now, he stopped being there.

She wore a maid's dress, had a tray of food in one of her hand, her chocolate locks fell down from her head to her back, her pale white skin contrasted against it, and her piercing eyes visible from afar. He was sure his heart stopped a little. She looks like..

Caspian excused himself out of the group and walked away, making his way through the crowd. Everyone's greetings went unreturned, and their bows of the same fate. He walked, approached her, not taking his eyes off of her and finally stopped. She was taken aback, and was so startled at his stare that she could only curtsy, bowing her head in fear that something was wrong. Her eyes were gray, and when he realized that fact, Caspian also realized that he was _expecting_ it to be blue. Ice-blue.

"Your Majesty," her voice shook, the tray in her hands shaking, nervous.  
"Forgive me, my lady," he said, his eyes not looking away from her, trying to believe, "but may I have the honor of your hand for the King's dance?"  
She didn't believe what she heard.  
"Me, Your Grace?" she said, "I am nothing but a servant,"  
"You dare deny a King his request?"  
She silenced. He offered her his hand, and she placed hers in his. He lead her to the dance floor, and everyone was looking at them, but he didn't notice. He didn't notice anything. In his heart, he wanted it to be true, he wanted her to be who he was looking for. Although he knew she wasn't, he didn't want to believe it. The dance floor was emptied, and Caspian stood in his place. He took her waist, pulled her close to him, and when the music began, they danced. They spent the first minute in silence, and not long after, other couples started joining.

"You are a servant?"  
She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, his eyes stared right through hers, and she couldn't look elsewhere.  
"I am, My King," she said, "of only 1 week,"  
"And nobody has sent you to me?"  
"No, Your Grace," she was scared, "I replaced my mother's place in the kitchen,"  
"And nobody has sent you to me," he repeated himself.  
The lords all began to murmur. They knew what just happened, and they were shocked by it. The truth was that the servant girl had been growing up inside the palace for all her life. She usually wears her hair in a bun, and no one can see the resemblance. No one realized, no one noticed, and for sure, no one wouldn't taken a second glance at a mere servant girl whose mother's passing made her work as a kitchen assistant, the lowest of the low. She was always covered in an apron, hair tightly in a bun and covered with a cap, no one noticed. Heads began to turn as the two danced in silence, her, trying to keep a look at his neck, and his eyes never a second flickered away from her. Inside his mind, Caspian was trying to make sense of all this. He knew she wasn't who he was looking for, yet he made himself believe that this was something other than a look-alike. Her hair was of the same shade, but messier and coarser. He looked at her lips, the same exact shape, same color. The only difference is that she had a scar on the edge of its right, which looked like it healed long ago.  
He was intoxicated, lost in the stupor of his own thoughts, couldn't believe what was happening. He kept staring at her face, her hair, her skin.

"Why have I never seen you before?" he asked, half wondering to himself.  
"You are the King, My Lord," she answered him, "I am of no importance,"  
He pulled her close to him, still dancing, and debating with himself. The realization came that he had her. He was the King. He could do whatever he wanted to her without question, without rejection, without anything. He could do whatever he wanted to her.  
"What is your name?" he asked her.  
"Aminta, Your Grace," she answered him.

Caspian stopped his steps, and still pulling her close, he leaned in to her ear.  
"I want you in my bed,"

Aminta felt her heart drop. She wasn't sure she heard right, yet she knew what he just said.  
"Tonight," he said again, as he left her in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Susan woke up and her eyes were hurt from the sudden sun light that seemed to pierce her pupils, closing them again instantly as a reflect. She felt the coolness of the air conditioner on her skin, stabbing her bones but she didn't care. The feeling of the soft linen on her bed against her cold skin made her want to stay in bed. She instinctively searched for a man beside her bed, a man that she became to know over the past 7 years of her life. The emptiness that greeted her was a reminder that he was gone. She opened her eyes. All the coziness of her bed had no appeal all of a sudden.

A knock on her front door send her running out of her room.

"Good morning!"  
"Edward?" Susan said as she saw him on her front door, "what are you doing here?"  
"No, I was just in the neighborhood and I wondered if you ever saw a movie before?"  
She didn't answer.  
"Yeah, thought so. We're going to a movie right now,"  
"No, we're not," Susan said, "I have work,"  
"We can skip work," he said to her, "today, we're going to a movie. You're not dressed,"  
She didn't know what to answer.  
"Come in first," she said, "so a movie?"  
"A movie. Go on, shower, get dressed, popcorns on me,"

He had a smile on his face, as usual, and it was hard for her to say no. And so she did shower and got dressed, and half an hour later, the two of them walked out of her house.

"So how come you've never seen a movie before?" Edward asked casually, hands inside his sweater pockets.  
"I..I've never had the occasion to," she answered. He laughed.  
"We don't need occasions to see a movie," he said, "we see it to be happy,"  
"What exactly is a movie?"

Although Susan felt her question was legitimate and valid, Edward suddenly laughed out loud.  
"You're funny," he said, "what do you want to see? I've seen Star Wars. How about How to be Single? It's funny, I heard,"  
"How to be Single?" she repeated the title, "sure," she wasn't sure.  
"So how have you been?"  
"Uhhh…" she had a smile on her face, "I..good," she said, "good,"  
"How's work?"  
"I uhh… I just take it as it goes," she answered him.  
"You enjoy it?"  
"Well yes," she replied, "compared to other jobs I've hold before,"  
"Really? What did you do before this?"

She laughed inside. _A prostitute,_ she thought to herself, but kept quiet.  
"I uhh, I worked in a kitchen once,"  
"As a cook?"  
"Yes, you can say that,"  
"So you've been in the food and beverage industry for a while then?"  
"Yes,"  
"I've worked in the industry for 3 years. Paying off my university bills as I go along," he said, "I can't wait to graduate and get out of that," he laughed.  
"What do you mean? You love your job," she said.  
"Not really. I don't like working there just because it's not what I want to do. I want to do something with my education, you know," he answered, "it's tiring, and sometimes the customers are total asses," he laughed, and she laughed with him.  
"But you're always smiling, you never look tired,"  
"But I am tired," he said, "I just don't have another choice,"  
She nodded.  
"Truth be told, I don't like working there either,"  
"No surprise there. Besides people who actually want to work there, nobody likes working as a server," he answered.

They arrived at the movie theater and he bought the tickets, he bought the popcorns, and Susan wondered what is that yellow-brownish puffs that called popcorns? She tried one, and the crunchy sensation in her mouth was sweet, salty, delicious. She could see herself eating buckets of those.

The two of them walked into the theater and was seated, and it was so dark, and in front of them was a big screen. It played something on it, like pictures, humans and animated, but they move. They even have sound and she can hear them talking. Susan of course hid all this amazement because if Edward knew she was seeing this for the first time, her cover might be blown. The movie began, and everyone was quiet, watching intently. Some laughed when it was funny, and Susan didn't realize she was laughing too. She was completely amazed at the advancement of technology. It was like an opera, like a play, but recorded. Humans can see the exact same thing over and over again forever. Edward laughed when the scenes were comedic, and she laughed with him too. When the movie was over, Susan was completely in awe.

She talked about the movie all the way home, and Edward smiled at her childlike wonder about something so simple.

"So you like going to movies now?" Edward teased her in front of her doorstep.  
"I think I will have to go watch them all the time now," she replied, "thank you for introducing me to them,"  
"You're welcome," he said, "well, you know I happen to bring my hard disc along, and I've downloaded a couple of movies inside, do you..want to watch it?"  
"I do," she answered quickly, "I want to. Come in,"  
"Now?" he asked, grinning.  
"Well, yes," she replied, "oh, unless that troubles you,"  
"No, not at all," he answered her as he stepped inside. Half an hour later, Susan and Edward was seated on her sofa, watching the prologue to The Lion King.

He stole glances at her, at how she smiled and laughed and was completely in awe throughout the whole movie. She cried when Mufasa died, and when it ended, she was smiling.

"That was great," she said as she walked him to the door, "can we..maybe..do this again?"  
Edward was caught off guard. He wanted to, and was thinking of asking her in the first place.  
"Sure!" he said to her, "tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow sounds good," she said, "oh I'd watch movies all night if I can,"  
"And you can tomorrow. I'll bring food, and we'll watch everything you want," he said, smiling.  
Susan smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Edward, for today. I had a great…time,"

Susan's smile faded as she realized that she did just have a great time. With no remembrance of Narnia inside her head. Edward noticed the expression on her face.

"You're probably tired," he said, "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow though,"  
"Yes," Susan answered, her voice isn't excited as it was.  
"Bye," he said, and he walked away.

Susan closed the door behind her and felt drained. _What am I doing?_ She said to herself, and suddenly it was hard for her to breathe. She lied down in her bed that night, silent. She felt tired, sleepy, but she couldn't sleep. She thought long and hard about how the movies that she saw, about Edward. This was her life now. And she wasn't sure she wanted to forget about Narnia. It was a part of her, a part that she no longer can have, and it was hurting her.

In the cold air of her room that night, she suddenly felt arms around her waist, hugging her from her back. _His_ arms. _His_ stubble on her neck, _his_ scent, _his_ body against hers, _his_ legs intertwined with hers.  
" _You miss me_ ," he said, " _I can feel it even though we are apart_ ,"  
"You're not real," she said, not rejecting him.  
" _I'm real if you want me to be_ " he replied. " _Susan_?"  
"Hmm?" she answered him.  
" _I love you,"_  
And that put her to sleep. In _his_ arms, in _his_ embrace, in the comfort of the known, in the comfort of her remembrance of him. Even though she knew he wasn't real, she knew he wasn't there, she slept in the comfort of her memory of him, in the assurance that she still remembered.


	8. Aminta

"How does he look to you?"

The other man took a while before answering, "sick,"

These two stood quite far from the dancing crowds, and far from the buffet table which were always full of people. Across the hall, the King was chatting with a group of people who were laughing, but as much as Caspian tried to hide it, he couldn't escape from their glaring eyes, trying to find a leeway of weakness in him, expecting the rumors of his sickness to be true and expecting him to suddenly drop unconscious in the middle of the grand celebration. The two could see what the others that night didn't see; the way Caspian laughed, the way he stood, his hair, all the subtle details that were overlooked by others, because they were trying to find it, were found by them.

He had danced with many a lady this evening, showing to everybody that he was healthy, but to them it was only an act of desperation, to show something he only wanted them to see and not what was happening.

"All this for a woman,"  
His friend agreed. "We need to inform the front line,"  
"No, we need to wait," he said again, "Aadhi Tisroc is with him. We cannot do anything to him,"  
"He was outside with the girl,"  
The other man turned his head sharply to his friend.  
"You are sure?"  
"Positive,"

Near Caspian, Aadhi was standing there, and he also conversed with the same group. He was laughing and chatting, more loudly than Caspian did, and he hoped to mask his friend's sudden calmness by his loud charm. He knew Caspian was tired, he knew this was too much.

"O Highness, Aadhi Tisroc," suddenly a man, a Calormene guard approached the Tisroc and whispered in his ears. Aadhi listened intently to the short message that was made known to him, and he smiled to the rest of the group.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said, and they all bowed to him before he left.  
Willan stepped in closer to the group.

"I told him that it was impossible to hold an audience with the king only because of such mere reasons,"  
Caspian laughed a little, saying, "though it may seem mere in our eyes, in theirs it is a great deal greater. I will talk to the beaver, as I know that his ancestors have once helped friends of mine greatly,"  
"You always have a solution for these things, Your Majesty," he said, "that is why the—"  
"Good evening, Your Majesty,"

A man approached their group with three other men standing behind him. Willan made a mental note that he had never seen the man before in his travels and in all the years of him serving Narnia. And he grew suspicious of them, though he was careful to not show it. Caspian looked at the man who had just addressed him publicly, hands still behind his back.

"I believe I haven't had the chance of being introduced to Your Grace's presence," he said, "I am Kharaalabdi, friend of the Great and Honorable Aadhi Iskandar Tisroc," he bowed. Kharaalabdi was a man not far from Caspian's age, slightly younger. His hair was jet black, and he had green eyes, thick lips and a thick neck. He wore a traditional Calormene caftan, and had a sweet smile on his face that Willan was suspicious about.

"Any friend of the Tisroc is a friend of mine, Lord Kharaalabdi," Caspian replied him.  
"I have come to ask for your permission in hand of one of your subjects. It appears to me I have become smitten for the life of me," he grinned excitedly.  
The lords surrounding them all ooh-ed and aah-ed after hearing of his mission.  
Caspian smiled cheekily.  
"May I ask which one of Narnia's fine ladies have captured your attention?"  
"It is a servant girl, Your Majesty, by the name of Aminta,"

Caspian didn't answer after that. He didn't know what to say, and he lost track of all the list of things he had to do, he had to be, that night.  
"Your Majesty? Are you well? You don't look very good,"  
"There you are!" Aadhi suddenly came back to the group and embraced Caspian from his side, "Calormen wine has arrived by the barrel! And I intend to use them fully this night! What do you say, gentlemen? A drinking challenge between me and the King?"  
The lords all agreed in cheers. Caspian was brought away from the group without knowing what went on, and the man named Kharaalabdi was forgotten.

* * *

The King's bedroom was a foreign thing to her. She had never entered it, had never even stepped on the same wing, as the North wing where he slept was a forbidden place to maids like her; only maids of rank are allowed to clean there. And so she sat on his bed, inside his room, in a red dress robe and a white night gown, waiting for his arrival and hoping he wouldn't show up at the same time. She was terrified for her life. She had no one in this world anymore, her mother had died, and she was all Aminta had left. With her passing, Aminta was really alone now. She didn't even know why suddenly The King would take interest in her. She, of course, has heard stories about the brokenhearted king because his betrothed, Susan Pevensie, future Queen of Narnia, had been abducted some six months ago, but Aminta herself had never seen Lady Susan. She was sure that the Lady must have been beautiful and graceful, intelligent and all the things ladies were supposed to be, and through her certainty of the subject Aminta grew more confused as to why the King wanted her here tonight. Aminta didn't realize what Caspian did. She didn't realize how she looked, and she didn't realize how she could look. Caspian, however, noticed the resemblance almost instantly when he first laid eyes on her, through the result of him always going through Susan's face inside his head.

It felt like hours had passed with her sitting there, but he didn't come. The fire was lit, and the cool Narnian air made everything even slightly far away from the fire very cold. She was shivering and chattering out of nervousness far before she entered the room, so she didn't realize how cold it was. Giany was the one who dressed Aminta for this, and part of the old woman grew sadder when she realized that Caspian was doing this because the servant girl reminded him of what's gone from his grasp. Nevertheless, Giany put perfume and fragrant oil behind Aminta's ears, on her collarbone and combed her hair. She put the servant girl in her finest clothes, and when Aminta exited the maids' quarters, Giany couldn't do anything else.

The bed in which she was sitting had white sheets and red velvet and fur blankets, embroideries of gold lions and tassels were also around it. Huge, white pillows were also there, at least 7 of them in varying shapes and sizes. Chandeliers hung atop the room, a good 5 meters in front of the bed, distanced from each other and ended a few meters away from the double doors to his chamber. Red and golden velvet curtains hung from the ceiling all the way to the floor, covering the windows.

She lost track of the time pretty soon, anxiety and nervousness building up inside of her. She didn't know what to expect and was afraid of it, but a part of Aminta didn't want to escape the reality that was now hers. She didn't know what this means, she didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she was alone. All alone. If it was going to be something bad, wouldn't it affect only her?

The truth was this. It had been a good 4 hours since she first entered his room, and she sat there waiting. The sky was darkest at 3 in the morning, and the party had long subsided. Everyone either fell asleep, or went back to their respective homes.

Suddenly the door flung open, and Aminta swore her heart detached itself from her chest. She kept a straight vision to the carpet beside the King's bed, nails digging into each other, but she heard his footsteps, and she knew it was him. He didn't say anything, and his steps were rushed, were angry. She heard things being thrown to the ground, and still she didn't look up. Suddenly everything stopped, and he spoke.

"You're here,"

Aminta turned around and looked at him, and saw that her King was in tears. He rushed to her side and kissed her forehead.  
"You're finally back here with me, my love," he said, "I was worried sick,"  
"My King—"  
"King? No need for formalities!" he laughed, "you're back with me! We can resume the wedding.."  
"No, Your Majesty.."  
Caspian started crying like a child. Aminta realized he was drunk to his core. He slid down from his seat and kissed her knees, crying.  
"Say yes! Say yes! You've said yes before, I spent years trying to find you," he said, "we were apart, but that's behind us, isn't it? You've said yes to me, and you are the one I want to marry, Susan,"

That was when it all made sense to her. He thought she was her.  
"Say yes, Susan, don't make me lose you again," he said as he climbed up and held her jaw, bringing her face close to his, "say yes," he said.

Aminta was in tears. He had never seen the King of Narnia like this, so vulnerable, so weak, so in love, so..broken. All it took to make him happy was her saying yes right now. She thought of how all it would take for him to be happy, for her to lift the sorrow from his shoulders, would be to say yes to him. He had his eyes closed, lips muttering to himself, and Aminta looked at her king, her broken king.

"Yes," she said.  
At that moment Caspian's lips spread into a smile, and he kissed her with all his heart. He carried her body and laid her down on the pillows, kissing her lips, kissing her skin. He took off his shirt and then hers.

Hours later, for the first time in a long time, Caspian slept peacefully, thinking that he had found what was lost to him.


	9. The Morning After

She was instructed to leave before he woke up, but for hours now she couldn't. His arms were around her waist and they didn't move for what seemed like a long time now. Aminta had tried every move but didn't succeed. She finally resided to just watching him sleep, and she thought about how last night went.

She didn't know what is going to happen now, but a part of her didn't care. She knew that he probably wasn't going to remember, and she also knew that he thought she was another lady named Susan, probably a former love of his, but she didn't care. He had touched her so gently, had whispered words of love to her so quietly, kissed her so softly, and Aminta forgot who she was. She basked in the fake glory of winning the king's love, an artificial love for her without her knowledge of it, for Caspian wasn't aware of his affections for her last night. She wasn't who was in his mind.

Hours later, Aminta was ready to go to the kitchen. She had on her cap, her hair in a tight bun underneath it, and her usual apron. When she entered the kitchen doors, everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed down to her.

Meanwhile, Caspian was nauseous and had a massive headache. He requested breakfast in bed, and for the papers to be brought to his chambers for inspection.  
The door to his room opened with force, and in came Aadhi Tisroc, all dressed in his yellow taffeta caftan, a matching turban and a smile on his face.

"So!" he exclaimed, "he has awaken from his slumber!"  
Caspian lightly pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "can you not be so loud?"  
"Oh? What's this? Is somebody hung over?" Aadhi said as he lied down beside his friend with a loud thump on the bed.  
"What happened last night after the party?" Caspian asked him, clueless and was still groggy.  
"Oh for fuck's sake," Aadhi said, "you don't remember?"  
"Nothing," he answered.  
"Well," Aadhi grinned cheekily, "my plan worked,"  
"You've caught the spies?"  
"We have a lead," Aadhi answered, "but I'm not talking of that plan," he continued, "you fucked a girl last night,"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh Caspian it can't get any clearer than that," Aadhi said, "you took a mistress last night!"

It was then that Caspian started to remember. Her. Aminta. The servant girl whom he did take to his bed last night, but he didn't remember the rest of it. He remembered dancing with her, and he remembered having a dream about..Susan? The two looked very much alike.

"I'm not marrying her,"  
"Well I'm not saying you should," Aadhi said, "just sayin', you know, you need a girl to relieve the stress," he grinned, "you're changing her life you know,"  
"I know,"

In the kitchen, Aminta was escorted out by none other than Giany herself. She was escorted to the room in the east wing, where the noble chambers are. She was pampered, and her hair was combed, fragrance put on her skin, lipstick on her lips.

"Of course I never realized her appeal,"  
"She looks like her, Aadhi,"  
"Ah," Aadhi answered after a pause, "I thought you'd say that. I don't see it you know,"  
"That's because you've forgotten what she looks like," Caspian said, "I haven't,"  
"Yes, I figure you haven't, but you know, I got curious,"  
"What do you mean?" Caspian had a bad feeling about this. Aadhi continued to answer.

What he had done was he gave gifts for the new mistress. Even if Caspian didn't take her into his bed again, Aminta was considered a socialite now, a woman from the upper class; worthy of the king's affections. She couldn't work in the kitchen anymore, and she was to be moved to the east wing, as tradition regarding kings' mistresses in the past. But Aadhi had given her gifts, jewelries, dresses. And so she was properly cleaned, and pampered.

"I don't want to see her again," Caspian said.  
"What do you mean you don't want to see her again? She's your mistress,"  
"No," Caspian answered, "no she's not. She's a maid,"  
"She's a socialite now and you know it,"  
"Then make her a socialite in Calormen. Take her away from Narnia, I don't want her,"  
"Cas, you can't—"  
"I can," he cut his friend off, "and you know it. Give her to your men, a private and discreet gift from the King of Narnia,"  
"You can't be serious—"

"Your Majesty!" suddenly Willan walked in, and he had both of the Kings' full attention.  
"We found the spies,"

Caspian and Aadhi were in the throne room in the next fifteen minutes.

"Tell me the reason," Gyrron spoke harshly. Caspian sat down. Aadhi beside him.  
"O Tisroc and my King," the captured men said, "I do not mean disrespect," he started, "but I am only a servant in the operation,"  
"Tell us who you are working for!" Gyrron said again. The man didn't answer. Willan stepped forth and hit his face with the hilt of his sword. His nose bled.  
"You will never get the truth from me! I will not betray the ruler of Narnia, the RIGHTFUL ruler of Narnia by aiding your court anymore time, ruled by a sick man!"  
"How dare you speak to the King of Narnia that way!" Willan shouted at him, and once again he slapped the man's face with the hilt of his sword, and blood came out from his teeth. Caspian held one hand up, and Willan stepped back.

"Speak," Caspian said, "who sent you?"  
"Who I am working for is not important, Your Grace,"  
"How so?" he asked.

"Who I serve is nothing but 1 man leading 1 organization," he said, "amongst hundreds of them,"  
"What do you mean?" Aadhi asked him, alert.  
"Hundreds of men, hundreds of groups are against your rule, King," the man said through his teeth, "we are hungry for power, you have it in your hands without any chance of continuity,"  
"An heir?"  
"That's right," he said, "and, the King is sick,"

Willan knew this was coming.  
"With no responsibility of keeping the country together if he is DEAD!" the man shouted, "you are sick, and if you DIE, who will continue the throne?"  
"I hope you are aware that we can kill you with a blink of an eye," Lyrn said, angry.  
"Kill me if you must," he said, "my death will not change anything,"

"Enough," Caspian said, "your concerns are heard. Release him,"  
"Release him, my Lord?"  
"Go back to your leader, and tell him the King will be expecting a child,"

All of the court gasped.  
"From the King's newest mistress," he said again, "Aminta,"  
The man didn't seem to believe him, but he was released. After he left the court room, Caspian looked at Willan and they both understood perfectly. Willan made his way to follow the man, with his troops, and a week later his rebel group were ambushed and killed.

And so Aminta was the king's newest mistress, and also had never been more confused in her life. The throne room was now empty, and the lords were all relieved.

"So you agree on this?" Aadhi said after they were left alone in the throne room.  
"I need a child," Caspian said, "I don't give a fuck about her,"

It was then that the doors to the throne room opened, and in came the King's mistress, dressed in deep forest green, her curly, chocolate hair fell to her back.

"Ah! Lady Aminta!" Aadhi said as he went down the flight of stairs and walked towards the mistress. Caspian looked at her, and in him arose a sudden pool of anger, disdain, and lust.

"You look absolutely beautiful, just beautiful!" Aadhi said as he kissed her hand.  
"Thank you, O Highness Tisroc for your kindness,"  
"Kindness? It is you who is kind enough to grace the life of court with your Narnian beauty," he said, "now I shall leave you two alone," he smiled cheekily.

Aminta stood in the middle of the throne room, and Caspian didn't pay any attention to her. After Aadhi left, Caspian stood up and also prepared to leave. On his way out, he stopped beside her and said simply, "my chamber, tonight," he said.  
"Yes Your Majesty," Aminta replied, but Caspian didn't stay long enough for her to curtsy.


	10. Caspian is Jealous

She woke up, once again in his bed. But that morning she didn't have time to lie still and feel the soft bed linen of the King's.

"Get out," he said to her as soon as she opened her eyes. He wasn't beside her, he was already standing, looking out the window.

"W..Would you like some breakfa—"  
"That's Your Majesty, to you," he hissed the words, not turning to look at her for even a second, "and no. No I don't want any breakfast. Get out," he said again and so she did.

In the other part of the castle, the kitchen was busy as always. Giany had Caspian's schedule memorized in her head. Tomorrow was the big hunt, and today was the town tour. Caspian and the knights are going for a hunt in the forest, of which the game meat was to be cooked and prepared for the feast tomorrow night, and today he was to go with the knights to the town and talk to the people. Giany was used to all that. The tour, the feast, the hunt, everything was prepared for. What was bothering her mind was Aminta, the girl. Giany and the girl's mother were friends, just like she was friends with all the staff. Caspian had taken a mistress and announced it in court yesterday, and yester night he had lain with her. The spies and their lot had been a sore in the lords' minds, and dominantly in Caspian's too, Giany knew. That was the only reason he had taken the girl for a mistress; only because he needed an heir. He wasn't over his almost-marriage. Not yet.

"Good morning Giany,"  
"Morning Sir Willan!" the woman greeted him, "have you had your breakfast yet, boy? You know better than to skip it. The knights' breakfasts are in the kitchen table,"  
"Thank you Giany, I've had my fair share this morning," he said, "better prepare myself for the tour. His first since the wedding," Willan said to her.  
"Oh yes my dear boy, Willan, you must take care of him. Promise me,"  
"Haven't I always?" he smiled, but bitterly, "any word from the girl?"  
"Oh, Aminta?" Giany had a concerned look on her face, "he's kicked her out since this morning,"  
"He kicked her out?" Willan obviously didn't hear about this. Giany nodded. In her mind, Giany didn't want Caspian to do such things. Aminta was the only chance Narnia got at this point. Susan was gone. No word has come from her since 6 months ago, not even from Aslan. She understood his pain, but she was concerned. Suddenly it came to her mind that Willan might be thinking the same.

"Mistress Aminta!" Willan suddenly called when he saw her walking past, in her uniform, carrying a basket load of dirty laundry. Her curly hair was inside a white cap, all tightly coiled in a bun, though some escaped the confinement and fell down her face.  
"Sir Willan," she instantly curtsied and looked to him, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Willan was just reaching her with Giany when he realized what was on her face.

Her uniform was dirty, her cap wet with her sweat, the sleeves of her clothes rolled to her upper arm, and she rested her basket on her hips. On her neck was a large blotch of red; a bruise, stretching from under her left ear all the way to her collarbone.  
"I see you and the king are…well acquainted?" he said, and her whole face became red.  
"Pardon my intrusion, Mistress Aminta, but my best friend's baby becomes my concern too," he teased her. "Oh, Giany, did you tell the Mistress about the uhh...berries that the King was looking for?"  
"What berries?" Giany asked.  
"The..berries, that the King has asked of you to give to him," Willan said, "the _berries_ ,"  
"Berries? I've never had the King requests—"  
"It seems that Giany is a bit light-headed. It appears that she can't go fetch them from the market today, and every other staff is busy.."  
"My dear boy it will never escape my mind if he does ask for—"  
"Giany, I think a cube of sugar will do you good," Willan said, "oh dear if only someone precious to the king's heart would be kind enough to…I don't know..make time to fetch the king his berries. He hasn't had a craving for a certain type of food in a long, long time you know since the incident,"  
"I'll go," Aminta said, "to fetch the berries." Aminta had a feeling that even Willan wanted her gone from the castle today.  
"Oh, really?" Willan's tone was relieved, "well that would certainly be very, very helpful to the King. Thank you, Mistress Aminta, what would we all do without you?"  
Aminta smiled, "as soon as I finish washing this, I will go,"  
"You are an angel in court," Willan said as he took her hand, and kissed it. Aminta curtsied with a smile that she held back, for she knew there was something going on that Willan wanted to happen, but she let it pass. When she was away, Willan was feeling quite pleased.

"Foolish boy!" Giany smacked his arm.  
"Oww!"  
"You know better than to humiliate me in front of the Mistress of The King of Narnia!"  
"The Mistress of The King of Narnia who still has to wash the laundry?" Willan said, "think of it, Giany,"  
"It is what Caspian wants,"  
"He hates her! And he can't afford to,"  
"Ha! I know you're thinking the same thing I am," Giany is delighted at this.  
"Just go with me on this one, play along. It's in his best interest,"

Giany did agree. And in fact, when the party was almost ready to go to town, Aminta was already on her way, far from the castle.  
Caspian exited the castle building; he had his crown on, a cape, and a light brown shirt, dark blue breeches and light blue doublet. He didn't smile, but everybody knew better than to ask him about it. Willan and the knights were already on their horses, and Caspian climbed Destrier's saddle. Giany was there, the whole castle was there. The lords who didn't come, the kitchen staff and the soldiers, Prunaprismia's ladies of the court, Anna-Maria's ladies of the court, and many, many frilly girls stood there as guests of the lords. Caspian noticed one face missing, but he showed no recognition of it whatsoever.

"I'm terribly sorry that the Mistress isn't here right now, Your Majesty," Willan said, "I'm afraid Giany's sent her to fetch something from town,"  
Caspian didn't reply right away; he sat silent for a second, and then he spoke.  
"I don't care where she is," he said to his friend, then to the whole party; "away!"

The whole town was getting ready for the King's visit. Everyone was happy, and all sorts of people had come from Narnia's edges to meet the King, people who didn't reside in town. Aminta was buying the berries Giany had informed her to buy.  
"Take what you want, dear child! Everything is half price off!"  
Aminta smiled, "thank you, madam,"  
"Oh sure! They say kindness makes your face prettier and I need to be my prettiest self for the King!"  
"The King?"

As soon as she said it the King's party arrived.  
"Make way for the King! Make way for the King!"

Everybody started to scramble. Sellers were tidying up their stall for the last time and exiting their shops, gathering to see their King, smiles on everybody's faces. Aminta couldn't hear herself think amidst the swarms of human surrounding her, except for the thought that she must get away from there.  
Soon the gallops were heard, and the crowd's excitement was unbearable. The King's party finally arrived, as many as 8 horses and men bearing the Narnian flag, 16 High Knights of Narnia, 10 cavaliers on their feet and then King Caspian himself with Aadhi Tisroc, in front of another 10 knights. He had a smile on his face, a smile Aminta never saw before in her life. Before her acquaintance with him, Aminta had never seen him. She grew not on the castle grounds despite her mother being a kitchen maid there. Aminta lived in the outskirts of Narnia with her grandmother. When she died, Aminta had no choice but to live with her mother, who had put her in a convent before she died.

Aminta didn't realize she was standing still in the middle of the road. When people started bumping into her on their way to the king, Aminta finally moved away. In the strong current of people going to meet the king, she was doing everything she can not to meet him. She didn't want to see him. He hated her enough already, she thought, and she wasn't going to show her face to him. It seemed that everything and anything she did only made him hate her even more. In truth, Aminta didn't know much about politics, or how the mistresses to the King before him were treated, so she didn't find it strange that she was still working in the kitchen, that she was still sent to the market to buy things as a servant, without protection, without anything or anyone. She accepted this with no more hardships than she accepted her life as a servant. Still, she couldn't help but wonder at his attitude towards her. Was he like that to everyone? Was he hateful? She tried to blend in when the crowd finally stopped and just stood, waiting for the King to arrive and speak.  
Caspian got off from his horse, and took the basket of produce that the town had prepared for him, and ate an apple from it. He gave one to a boy standing near him, and patted his head and hair with a smile, a proud smile. He shook hands with a lot of people, and kissed a lot of baby's heads. Willan was two steps behind him.

"People of Narnia!" Caspian said, "I am deeply humbled, and honored to serve as your King,"  
That was met with a cheer.  
"My task is to protect this land, keep Narnia way from harm, and keep her in the way of Aslan,"  
Once again the crowd cheered at Aslan's name.  
"I wouldn't have been able to do it if not for your hard work, your dedication to Narnia, and my team of castle staff, but mostly I wouldn't have been able to do it without the support from you, my people. So today and tomorrow, we celebrate not only Narnia, but also Narnians!"  
A greater cheer broke, and Caspian had a wide grin on his face. Willan clapped and whistled. Aminta also clapped. Caspian began his tour, and the crowd slowly broke off, sellers returning to their stores and people continued their activities.

"He's a damn good King, ain't he?"  
Aminta turned around to look at who had been talking. A blonde man, tall, and he was wearing a royal's clothes.  
"I..daresay he is, my lord,"  
"I knew it. Should've worn my maid disguise when I go to the market,"  
"And why is that. My lord?"  
"Isn't it obvious? To be someone else, of course," he said, and she laughed.  
"I'm a maid in the castle, milord,"  
"No need to know who I am," he smiled, "a pleasure talking to you, milady," and he left.  
A group of the village's leaders assisted Caspian in his tour, and Aminta could see him chatting seriously, laughing, and exchanging pleasantries with the people. She was on her way back to the castle when suddenly she felt a hand on her waist, squeezing them.

"An hour for your time's worth, whore," he said, a wide grin showed his yellowing teeth. His right fang was golden.  
Aminta slapped him hard, and the man was unaffected at all except the turn of his head. She didn't realize, didn't realize at all that her action turned heads, even the King's.  
"I am not a whore," she said, "would do you well to remember that,"  
"Whore, not a whore, what's the difference? You are poor and you need gold," he said, "I can give you that, and more,"  
The man had grabbed her by her arm, his hands were big enough to encircle her arm, and was dragging her away from the crowd, even though they were looking at him.  
"Hope your tits give out how big you can handle down there," he said again, and Aminta tried running at that instant. But he was just too big. Suddenly she heard her name called from the distance, and she knew it was him.

"Aminta!"  
She didn't see it, but as the man saw who was coming, Aminta was let go although he didn't intend to. He punched the man's face, and blood came out of his nose and from his mouth.  
"That's no way to treat the Mistress of the King of Narnia," he said.  
"The Mistress…of the…My apologies my lord, oh, I'm terribly sorry, I had no idea..I had no idea! Please, please forgive me my lord!"  
"Take him and lock him in the dungeon! Your faults will be judged upon immediately by the King!"  
Aminta looked up.  
"Are you alright?"

Willan was worried. His eyebrows were furrowed, and she had never heard him quite this serious before.  
"I..I'm fine," she replied, and he helped her stand up.  
"Let's get you to the castle," Willan said, and she was taken by him as soon as he said the words. As she left, she could see Caspian looking at the incident, at her, and then turning his head to continue his tour.

* * *

"Are you alright?"  
He was calmer, but still concerned. He handed her the cup of tea.  
"I'm fine," she said, "he didn't do anything to me,"  
"And he won't ever do anything else to you or any of the women! You can be sure of that! Caspian's never had mercy for men like that," Giany said.  
Willan stayed silent at her words.  
"Please, Sir Willan," Aminta said, "there's no need for him to be hurt,"  
"He touched the Mistress of Narnia, I don't think he'll be pardoned," Willan said, "now that you're dressed.." Willan stopped to look at her dress, but he stopped far longer than he intended to. She was wearing an apron which was no longer white or even close to white, her cap, a brown shirt and skirt. He looked up and smiled, "you can eat, and then you are summoned to the throne room for his judgment. I have to go now,"

"Goodbye, dear," Giany said to Willan as he left.  
"I'm fine, ma'am," Aminta said, "before you worry about me," she smiled.  
"You know better than to smile with a situation like this, dear girl," Giany said, "now, you have to eat something. Can't have a baby if you're not fed!" she had a smile that was so like her; warming, kind. Aminta was about to have her first bite when the guard came down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mistress Aminta, you are summoned to the throne room,"

* * *

"My Lord, please, please forgive me! I had no idea that…"  
"Silence, man!" Gyrron was shouting, infuriated, "you have insulted the Mistress of the King of Narnia, and therefore you have insulted His Majesty,"  
"I had no idea that she was the mistress!" the man was on his knees, begging.  
"That is not the case, villager," Gyrron said again, "prostitution is illegal in Narnia and is punishable by the law!"  
"I call forth Mistress Aminta to tell us all of what happened,"

Aminta turned her head to look at Gyrron, and at Caspian. He didn't move. He was staring at the floor and didn't look at her.  
"I beg for your forgiveness, Mistress Aminta! I beg for your mercy!" the man was crying. He had his hands clasped together in shackles, begging to her.  
"Let her speak!" Gyrron said again. "Go on, Mistress Aminta," his tone to her was gentle.  
"I..I..," she stammered, "this morning I was sent to town to buy berries,"  
"Berries?"  
"Yes," Willan said, "it is true. I sent her,"  
"And, well after I was buying the berries, the King's Party arrived in town. I only realized then that today was the royal tour. I stood amongst the crowd, and after His Majesty gave his speech, I felt a man squeezing my waist,"

The lords all murmured.  
"I wasn't hurt at all," she said, "he didn't know that I was..well he didn't know what he'd done, what it would mean. He didn't know,"  
"Please, please my lady," the man said, "I beg of your mercy,"

Aminta looked at the man who had a cut on his nose and lips, and dried blood on the wounds.  
"I pardon him," she said.  
"Mistress Aminta, you are the gentlest of all creatures in Narnia," Lyrn said, "but I am afraid that is not your decision to decide,"

She looked at Caspian who still did not look away from the floor. In her heart she was happy, because from the way he was right now, Aminta knew this was boring him. Caspian knew that she had pardoned him, and so does the whole court. She was glad that he was bored; it meant that he knew how unnecessary this was.

"Your Majesty," Gyrron called him, "what is your decision?"  
Aminta once again looked at him, at how bored he was, at how uninterested he seemed. His eyes were glued to the floor, his chin on his hands. He was surely going to pardon the man, she knew it.

"Guilty,"  
The man began to panic. Aminta didn't think she heard right.  
"And sentenced," he said, and when he said this Aminta didn't breathe, "death,"

The man began to scramble in his shackles, and guards were leaving their posts, surrounding the man.  
"By beheading," Caspian said again. The man's cries for mercy were unheard, and so was hers. He still struggled for freedom until he was taken out of the room. Caspian was the first to leave.

* * *

"Tell me I what I heard is wrong,"  
"Depends on what you hear,"  
"Caspian, you sentenced a man to death for a fault that he had been pardoned of?"  
"It's not her decision and you know it. If that happened in your court, what would you have done?"  
Aadhi didn't want to answer that.

"You are rushing into this, brother," he said, "you're not on your right mind,"  
"For fuck's sake stop saying that!"  
Aadhi stopped his steps.  
"What did you say to me?"  
"Don't act as if I am a child, Aadhi. I know what I am doing,"  
"Oh yeah? Because it looks like you don't!"

Caspian looked at his friend.  
"Now this is entirely outside the matters of state, and I speak to you now as a brother, not a diplomat, not a Tisroc to a King. You are still in love with Susan,"  
The Narnian King pretended he didn't hear her name.  
"Nonsense,"  
"You are still in love with her, brother! And she's driving you insane!"  
"No, no! Not finding her is driving me insane! She's not driving me insane, in fact it's quite the opposite,"

Aadhi didn't realize what he just said.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Now Caspian, you have to understand. I'm not telling you how to run your country, how to run your court or how to run your ruling and judgments. I'm telling you, that your decisions are surfacing concerns from everyone in the castle, concerns that weren't even there in the first place. You need to get some rest, and rejuvenate. Remember, as a brother, not a diplomat,"  
Caspian didn't answer right away, but he nodded in agreement.  
"You're right," he said.  
"I know. Anyway," Aadhi said, "dinner's ready, Giany's sent me to see if you're ready to have your dinner so that she can send a tray up the—"  
"I won't be having my dinner here,"  
Aadhi hoped he heard right.  
"I'll eat in the dining hall,"  
The Tisroc grinned.  
"Wipe that ghastly grin off your face, Iskandar," Caspian said, "it's just dinner,"  
"Oh, right," Aadhi said, "just dinner,"

* * *

"Mistress Aminta!" Giany said, "dear girl haven't you heard? The King will attend dinner!"  
"The King?"  
"Yes and you haven't prepared at all!"  
"Right. Uh, prepare for what, ma'am?"  
"Silly little girl, prepare for dinner! You need to get dressed! Bathed! Jeweled! Wear the dresses Aadhi Tisroc bought for you and wear the jewels too! For Aslan's sake girl get a move on! And good luck!"

Aminta was pushed by Giany towards the kitchen staffs' chambers, and when she finished grooming, a knock was heard on her door.  
"Good evening Mistress Aminta, you look ravishing!" Willan said.  
"Thank you, Sir Willan," she said.  
"I've come to escort you to the dining hall," he said, "the King will arrive in half an hour," Willan then offered her his arms and she took it. They both walked together.

"So this is your first official dinner," Willan said, "are you nervous?"  
"I don't know what to feel," she answered, "I don't know what it will be like,"  
"Mostly food and chatting. Since you're the King's mistress you'll be seated by his side and Aadhi Tisroc on the other. I'll sit beside you to guide you through everything, don't worry,"  
"How very kind of you,"  
"Yes, kindness, and that's just how it is I'm afraid. The high knight sits beside the queen,"  
"Oh, Sir Willan, but I'm no queen,"  
"Queen, bearer of child, whatever," he smiled. "I'm sorry for how the day has gone today,"  
"The man,"  
"Yes, the man,"  
"Is he always like that?"  
"Who? His Majesty?"  
She nodded in return.  
"Well no. Then the incident happened, and well, we must sympathize with the King. The incident cost him his most beloved,"  
"The abduction?" she asked, and Willan took a while to answer.

"Yes," he said, "the abduction,"

Half an hour later, Aminta had already sat, and the lords and everyone had been chatting with her for a while. The King suddenly arrived, and everyone stood up.  
"His Majesty the King of Narnia," the guard at the door said. He wore a green silk shirt, with a deep green doublet and black breeches, a black taffeta cape and his fingers, as usual, were adorned with rings. Rings of state, rings of titles. His hair was well below his collarbone now, and he had it half tied up, wearing a crown.  
"His Highness Aadhi Tisroc of Calormen,"  
The Tisroc entered, wearing his golden caftan and a red turban, more smiles on his face than Caspian's.  
Aminta lowered her body in a curtsy and looked to the floor. That was why she didn't see Caspian stopping his steps when he saw her.

"Good evening," he said to all, "please be seated,"  
Caspian didn't say anything to her, and the dinner continued. First course arrived and went, second course arrived and went, and by the fifth course, still nothing from Caspian.  
"Tell me, Mistress Aminta," Willan asked her, "do you like your living accommodations now?"  
"Well," she smiled, "it's more than I ever expected, Sir," she answered him.  
"Well get ready, because tonight they're announcing your move to the North Wing,"  
"The North Wing?!" she was surprised, "Sir, please do not kid with me! You're telling me no more damp rooms, no more hot air, no more wet sheets, no more rats? The North Wing is for.."  
"Royals and permanent residents of the castle. You are one now, Mistress Aminta,"  
"Oh my lord," she said, resting on the back of her chair, "this feels like a dream, a really, really good and sweet dream," she smiled the widest smile Willan had ever seen on her. "Oh please don't tell me you're lying to me, Sir Willan, that would be just cruel,"  
"I kid you not, I swear. No more rats," Willan said, laughing as he sipped wine from his goblet.  
The lords all chatted with each other and to him as usual, but no words from him to his mistress. By the time for dessert, Aadhi proposed a toast.

"Here is to Narnia," he said, "may she live a long, prosperous and glorious life. To the King of Narnia, and his mistress,"  
Caspian and everyone raised a glass. Aminta smiled, and Willan smiled at her.  
"Ah, and Mistress Aminta, now that you are the official mistress to the King, the room in the North Wing is prepared for you, ready for you to move into,"  
"Is this really happening?" she asked with a wide grin, and Willan almost burst into laughter. The whole of the table silenced at her vulgarly excited response.  
"Yes, my dear child, it is!" Gyrron laughed.  
"No,"

Lyrn looked to the man who surprised him.  
"Pardon me, Your Majesty?"  
"She will not move anywhere," Caspian said, "she is to stay in the kitchen chambers, as always,"  
"The..kitchen chambers, Your Majesty?" Lyrn asked again.  
"As always," Caspian answered, repeating his words.

"Majesty," Gyrron said, "The King's Mistress is a high and honored guest of the court," he said, "the room is already prepared, and Giany has assured us that no lesser quality than the finest has been installed in the room for Mistress Aminta. Your Majesty doesn't have to worry about the quality that—"  
"No," Caspian replied, "I am not. She is not moving anywhere from the place she is installed in now unless I command it,"  
"My King, she will be bearing _your baby_ ," Willan said, hissing the words.  
"Not yet," Caspian answered, and Willan almost got up from his seat and punched him right in the face.  
"My dear King," Aminta suddenly spoke, "I thank you… for the…humbling experience you are bestowing upon me. I don't want to leave the kitchen nor its staff, they are my only family," she said. "The castle's accommodations are better than what I've ever deserved, be it in the North Wing, or the Kitchen Chambers. I support my king's decisions and will stay where I am put,"

Caspian suddenly got up and left. The lords all scrambled to stand as their king left him.

"Have I upset him? Have I upset him?" she murmured to Willan, hands on her forehead, frustrated.  
"No," he answered, "no,"

"Mistress Aminta," Aadhi said suddenly, "how beautiful you are tonight!"  
"Thank you, O Highness," she replied him, a smile on her lips.  
"Well I daresay your beauty is the fresh water that rejuvenates the life of our dying corpses tonight. In fact, I invite you to the hunt tomorrow, to grace us with your… wit and presence," he had a cheeky smile.  
"The hunt? Oh, I can't be there, O Highness. I've never ridden a horse before. I don't want to interrupt the king's hunt by being there in a carriage,"  
"Oh, I think that problem would take care of itself. I'll send for your means tonight, and by tomorrow morning everything shall be prepared for you," Aadhi said, "that is, if you say yes,"  
Aminta hesitated. "I should never refuse your request, O Highness," she said.  
"Perfect," he smiled. Willan did not.

* * *

"He hates me, Giany," Aminta said, "he hates me,"  
"Oh, child don't say that. He's just… he's heartbroken,"  
"No," she said, "no. You don't see the way he looks at me. He utterly hates me,"  
"Listen, my dear girl, I have raised him. Ever since he was a baby. He's not capable of hate, he is a loving man, a gentle one, and a kind one. He wouldn't hate a soul, not even his uncle's. He had an opportunity to kill Miraz, you know, but he didn't take it. He pardoned him,"  
"What about the man from the village?"

Giany didn't realize what she had been saying was true to only her memory.  
"He sent the man to his death,"  
"That's because he's hurt you, my child,"  
"But he didn't do anything to me, Giany. I've pardoned him, he didn't do anything, believe me,"  
"I believe you, my dear girl," Giany said, putting the last bit of perfume behind the girl's ear, "he's hurting. We have to allow him to feel hurt,"  
"I am allowing him. That's why I don't feel like I'm robbed of anything," Aminta responded.  
"Well if he's not letting you move to the North Wing, I'm moving the North Wing to your chambers,"  
"Oh, please, Giany, no," she answered, "I don't want any distinction from you nor the other maids. I'm perfectly fine the way I am now,"

A knock on the door was heard. Aminta's hair was let down, every last strand on her back. She was stripped off of any makeup, and she wore a robe over her night gown. The guard was to escort her to the King's bedroom.

"I better go," she said, "thank you, Giany,"

And then she was off.  
The walk to the King's bedroom was long, and she was afraid. Aminta knew Caspian didn't like her, and inside she wondered had the kings before him liked any of their mistresses? She entered the first gate to his chamber, and inside it, two of Caspian's chambermaid had waited for her with a tray of food in their hands, filled with grapes, oysters and mint leaves. Aminta took one of the oysters, swallowed it down her throat and chewed on some mint leaves before eating 4 of the grapes.

"Thank you," she said.  
The maids then left, and she was alone. She braved herself to go through the second door to his chamber, and went through the corridor. She entered the large foyer to his room, and for a second thought that he wasn't there. She walked further into his bedroom, and his bed was empty. Suddenly she felt cold hands seizing her neck, her body pressed to the bed pole by his own. Caspian.

"Who was the man from the village?!" he screamed to her face. He had strangled her, and she wasn't able to answer.  
"Who was he?!" Caspian shouted once more.  
"The..m..man?" she struggled to say.  
"The one you were talking to today, the blonde. Who was he?!"  
"I..I.. d-ddon't kn..know," she said, choked. Caspian shouted in frustration as he pulled her from the bed pole and slammed her onto the wall beside his bed.

"I hope you understand that if you are involved with another man besides me you are dead!" he shouted, "do you understand?!"  
Aminta screamed yes and nodded vigorously. Tears had been falling from her eyes since a while ago.  
"You are mine! Am I understood?! Mine!" he slammed her once more to the wall and threw her body to his bed. Aminta's hair covered her whole head as she tried to get up, gasping for air, but not for long as Caspian once again grabbed her by her neck and stood her up, choking her by her neck.  
"Who was he?!" he shouted again, and she shook her head in panic, her hands on his hands trying to get them off her neck.  
"I..d-d-don't—"  
"You are LYING!" he said again, shaking her whole body by her neck, his hair unruly and his eyes were red. "Tell me who he is, or I swear I will be done with you, whore!"  
Aminta couldn't answer. She shook her head, eyes wide, and she was panicking for her life. She clawed at his hands, and tried to scream but it made matters worse. She couldn't breathe. Her feet wasn't on the ground.  
"M..My K-K—"  
Caspian didn't let go. For a second, he didn't know if he was going to. He punched her on the face, and then once of her jaw. Then he let her go. She let out a loud gasp for air as she collapsed onto him, but Caspian let out another scream as he slammed her body on to their bed and ripped her night gown off. He pumped into her like a madman, and held her by her waist for support. Aminta couldn't breathe as she screamed, and the more she did so, the faster he went. It was as if he was blind. It wasn't her that he saw. Her breasts bounced up and down as he slid in and out of her. Caspian picked her up and held her against a wall, and continued there. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, because if she let go, she would fall down. She knew that. He finished not long after that, and once more threw her onto the bed.

"You are mine," he said to her, "don't you ever forget that. You are _my_ property, and mine only. Don't you _ever_ forget that," he said again, and she could only nod.  
"Get out," he said, and she crawled to the door. The next morning, an announcement was put up on the kitchen walls. Aminta's workload was to be doubled.


End file.
